Percy Jackson the guardian of the hunt and son of chaos
by the dark is king
Summary: Percy has had his heartbroken and then a major revelation happen will Percy find a new home in the lest likeliest place or will his new home cause him to enter an early grave read and find out. ok i suck at summaries alright and its rated T because well read the first chapter its a Pertemis story alright so enjoy and review i really suck at summaries discontinued
1. A new life

**A/n hey OK I know I have another story but im in a writers block right now and this story just came up out of no where and hit me with a sledge hammer ( figuratively) but any ways I have been moving away from harry potter at the moment and reading some Percy Jackson fanfictions OK im done with this authors note and thanks again to those who review.**

**Disclaimer: I am not rick roadian and do not own the Percy Jackson series or the hero's of Olympus **

**Chapter.1 A new life**

**Percy's p.o.v **

I have survived two Olympian wars. I have defeated Kronos and numerous other titans. I have been crowned the hero of Olympus, but just as I was beginning to enjoy no prophecy hanging over my head im sent to the roman camp with no memories. After I am reunited with my friends and loved ones I am sent to Rome then Greece to help Olympus once again. Now back to where we started I have emerged victorious I have been to Tartarus and back I have sent the earth mother Gaea back to sleep and have been offered immortality since I led them their I refused again. If only I knew the mistake I was making. I returned to camp to hopefully find a warm return instead a new hero is here and boasting about because he killed the hydra and the furies by himself and saying hes better then me and that he should be the one to be offered immortality and that this was now his camp. I was about to let it go until I saw Annabeth walk up to him and kiss him seeing that made my heart break I just lost the love of my life and now I was pissed the gods where watching this knowing what was to come they appeared between me and the arrogant idiot and attention power hungry traitor. With the twelve Olympians plus Hades and Hestia between me and them I did the only thing I could I unleashed my anger. Tidal waves appeared while the earth shook the Olympians looked absolutely terrified even Ares looked pale but they stood their ground knowing I would kill them if they left as they stared at me a few tears fell and I shouted the last thing anyone would want to hear from me

" I HAVE HAD IT WITH THIS CAMP I AM LEAVING AND THE NEXT TIME YOU SEE ME I WILL KILL YOU YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU YOU HEARTLESS BITCH YOU HAVE SEALED EVERYONES FATE AND YOU YOU ARROGANT BASTARD IF I SEE YOU NOT EVEN HADES WILL BE ABLE TO FIND YOUR SOUL YOU ARE DOOMED" as I said this I could see absolute fear in everyone's face gods and campers alike with more tears I ran as I past the boarder I caused the biggest earthquake causing every building in the camp to collapse and the Pegasus feeling my anger started to go crazy finally breaking free and with blackjack in front they all left vowing to side with me and to attack any camper that approaches them from camp half blood. Once everything was done the gods turned to the new camper and Annabeth with absolute fury on their faces.

**Artemis' p.o.v **

I watched as he left tears in his eyes and for some reason I felt my heart break. I couldn't explain it but I wanted to chase after him and comfort him. Percy Jackson the hero of Olympus just sentenced a death threat to any camper he finds out side of camp half blood and I really don't think we gods can stop him without killing the one man I respect when he was gone I had to try and hide my tears but unfortunately Apollo and my father saw them and told me they would talk about why I was crying later but for now we all turned to the demigods in anger.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING DOING THAT TO THE STRONGEST DEMIGOD ALIVE HE WASNT LIEING WHEN HE SAID HE WOULD KILL YOU IF HE FINDS YOU HELL HE MAY EVEN GET THE ROMANS TO TURN ON YOU!" my father yelled.

The arrogant man who started this came forward and knelt

" please lord Zeus he's a coward I can easily destroy him anyone could he just got lucky on a few quest let me show you a true hero." the hero said.

" YOU? YOU THINK YOU ARE CAPABLE TO DEFEAT PERSIUS JACKSON THE STRONGEST HERO WHO EVER LIVED?! Who are you?" my father asked.

He rose in pride he didn't even have anymore saying

" I am Beck the son of Ares the best worri-" he was cut off by Thalia walking up to him and punching him in the nose shutting him up. As he was about to hit Thalia me and my father both hit him not enough to kill him just seriously wound him.

"YOU HAVE NO CLUE AS TO WHAT YOU ARE SAYING YOU COMPLETE PILE OF SHIT YOU JUST DROVE OFF THE BIGGEST THREAT TO ANY LIVING THING SINCE KRONOS AND THE GANTS YOU HAVE JUST SEALED EVERYONES FATE YOU DUMB ASSHOLE!" Thalia yelled

I had to hide my chuckling as well as all the other gods including Ares who looked like he wanted to kill his own son. So after the kid was punished and Annabeth was saved by a very very angry Thalia saying she would kill her if she every went near Percy again. So the gods went and searched for Percy to try and get him to change his mind about the killing demigods but after two weeks we still never found him I don't know why but my heart hasn't stopped aching since he disappeared but I push the thought from my mind and focus on finding Percy. Thalia was taking the worst of the disappearance of Percy for he was always like an older brother to her and she didn't want to lose another brother. One day after almost a month of searching I am summoned to Olympus for an emergency meeting. When I got their the hunters sat around my throne then Zeus was about to say something when his eyes glazed over and I knew he was looking at someone who I figured was disrespecting him till I saw the shocked and fearful look on my father and Hades as he paled even more if possibly and said something that froze my blood

"Percy just tried to kill him self." when I heard that I wiped my hunters memories and told them to wait in central park acting like nothing happened. After they left Zeus threw his master bolt and a frozen Percy was holding a knife above his heart. He looked nothing like his old self his eyes were empty their was no emotion whats so ever all they showed was absolute pain and heart ache. I was happy I sent the hunters away they would have been terrified that the only truly good man alive was this far gone into the depression that it would have killed Thalia. He was a completely different person that it scared me and every other god and goddess in the room. Poseidon was trying not to cry because his only son was in so much pain he that he had resorted to kill him self it broke his heart and my own as well. At first we thought he was shocked to be caught till Zeus walked over and took the knife and sat back down on his throne and snapped his fingers and Percy finished the stab to be in shocked the knife was gone when he realized where he was he bowed to my father.

**Percy's p.o.v**

I was in absolute shock I thought I hid myself completely so that the gods would not find me till I was dead and could finally get away from my endless suffering.

"Lord Zeus how may I be of assistance?" I said trying to keep the pain out of my voice but if the flinches mean anything its that I didn't do a very good job at it.

" Percy w-why would you try and kill yourself? What caused you to do this?" my father asked me.

I just looked at him and let my pain show through my eyes they saw every single pain I was experiencing and it made them flinch again so I stopped showing them. Most of the goddesses were very close to tears well the gods were just plain shocked that someone could feel that much pain and still not go insane.

" please lord Zeus since you summoned me may I please make one request?" I asked as nicely as I could.

He was still in deep shock but nodded with a hopeful look on his face. I just gave a small smile that made a lot of the gods and goddesses look hopeful but the next thing I said crushed them as if a giant stomped on them.

" Just kill me so I can end the pain and never have to hurt again." I said to them

**Zeus' p.o.v**

I was shocked he had felt so much pain and survived a month through it with it getting worse by the day it was horrible I hated how much this young hero has hurt even if he is my brothers son no one should have to go through two wars and have pain added on to it I was tempted to have my daughter teach Annabeth a lesson but when he asked for a request I got very hopeful that he would ask for immortality so he could live on Olympus with people who would help him through this but I was crushed and in more shocked when he just asked us to kill him I didn't want to but I had to he asked and with so much regret in my eyes I look around the room for a way out of this looking at every other god and goddesses' face to see what I should do. Hera was in shock she was not responding to anything my Poseidon was also in shock but had tears falling down his face and I could tell the sea was going crazy along with the earth as earthquakes were happening everywhere. Hades just begged me pretty much to not kill him he obviously didn't want Perseus to go to the underworld no matter what he has done Hades obviously cared for our nephew very much Aphrodite was crying on Hephaestus' shoulder well he was also trying not to cry and failing as tears slid down his face into his beard. Athena was trying to think of a way out of this as well but then her own eyes teared up and shook her head she couldn't think of anything with that I sighed and said

" very well Perseus I will honor your request even if it pains me please try for rebirth you are a truly great hero who has been a blessing from chaos and we will truly miss you I am sorry." but as I said this and shot my bolt at him a loud voice said

"**He will not die today. Lord Zeus you were right he is a blessing from me."** as this was said a black wall sprung up in front of the bolt absorbing its hit well a man in a midnight black suit stepped out and caused every god and goddess to bow with Percy the only one still standing.

**3rd p.o.v**

"lord chaos it is an honor to meet you." Zeus said with awe in his voice.

The man who was obviously chaos turned to Percy after allowing the gods to rise and sit down again he took a while staring at Percy and caused him to grow uncomfortably until he said

" **Perseus Jackson why do you wish to die you are an amazing hero who is still needed for if you abandoned the living world the gods will fade you will always be their savior in more ways then just wars. For you my friend are no ordinary ****demigod**.** No no no you are much more." **he said

"my lord if I may why me what is so special about me im a nobody who got lucky and won two wars with people helping me along the way with out them I am nothing I don't stand a chance." Percy said.

At this the gods started yelling protests against what I said but chaos rose his hand immediately the gods silenced and chaos said

" **my boy you don't know how wrong you are when you were out on your quests or wars they would of failed horribly with out you. You are the strongest demigod to ever live and you know t but you still don't have a big ego you are a caring loving person who would do anything for the ones he loves if you die everyone the gods your mother your friends … even me will die and nothing will stop the monsters from destroying all that you cared about you are ready for the truth now Perseus."** chaos said.

When he mentioned Percy was the only thing that was keeping the monsters from completely destroying every thing he loved he knew that he couldn't kill himself he couldn't be that selfish and doom everyone to destruction and when he said he needed to know the truth that made him pissed again for being lied to again he hated that.

"What have the gods lied to me about this time Lord chaos?" Percy said shooting each god a death glare excluding Hestia and Artemis the only two he trusted for they have never lied to himcausing the others to flinch but they were also curious apparently they didn't know what he was talking about either. Then what chaos said next completely destroyed his version of his life.

With a smile chaos said **" Poseidon isn't your father. Perseus he did sire you but thanks to the big three oath you were suppose to die in your mother womb. But you survived because I saw what you were needed to do and so to make sure you survived I gave you my essence making me your true father."** he said with a smile and the gods were in shock again that you could of heard a pin drop on to a pillow and it still would of made more noise. Then as one the gods started yelling for proof and Poseidon was very angry at the accusation and demanded to know if Percy was chaos' son why did he have power over the water. Chaos just smiled even more as if he was waiting for someone to ask him this question.

" **Isn't it obvious? Its because of me I created everything remember so he actually can control anything that I had made which means Perseus come here."** he said with a smile and for some reason he felt as if he had to obey like he was drawing him to himself like mars did to frank and he placed his hand on to his forehead and started to mutter in a language not even the gods could under stand but for some reason he could

'_**my son Perseus Jackson I your father chaos and the creator of the universe hereby lift you of your power block and grant you full use of your powers of chaos. Let the knowledge flow through you allow the archer to step forward let your swordsmanship stand to his full power. Allow the air to guild you to your destination let the earth bow to you as her master and guardian allow the fire to burn your enemies allow your **__**heart to see you through your pain and be reborn. Let the dead rise to serve you allow the darkness to protect you allow the beings of nature to serve you as their true master and lord awaken to live to your full potential of master of this world and all others . Awaken my son the first every son of chaos to fight for the light and battle against those who threaten you or your loved one be awoken my son and be reborn from your limits into your true form of chaos'**_ as he finished his chanting the room got increasingly dark that it was nearly impossible to see even Hades was having trouble. The shadows soon surrounded Percy and soon sunk into his skin the gods were watching everything that happened in complete awe an outline of two people both about 6' 5'' and both were had a lot more muscles and then they formed with Percy the first was an outline carrying a bow and a quiver full of arrows along with a lot of hunting and throwing knifes. The other outline was like the other but this one made Ares and his weapons look like a little kid with twigs instead of swords for the out line had two swords that were like riptide but instead of just celestial bronze it had celestial bronze, imperial gold, and steel he had armor on that looked as if nothing short of a gods full power would even make a dent much less destroy it. Once they fused with Percy the eternal flame from the middle of the room grew bigger then it ever was before and shot right at Percy blasting into him full force after this Percy gave an ear splitting scream that caused every god and goddess to try and help him but found they could not so they watched in fear for Percy's safety. Soon the screaming stopped and where Percy was before stood a completely new person. This person had the duel riptides made of celestial bronze, imperial gold, and steel with a black as night hunting bow that Artemis couldn't take her eyes off of. He was now as tall as the outlines from before with midnight black wings coming out of his back with a wingspan of 13 feet he was dressed in black jeans with skulls on the sides of the legs that fit perfectly and didn't hinder him in any way on his arms were two vambraces that had slots that looked like riptide could fit into so he put them there and they fused with the vambraces and now they were one giving him an easier withdraw of his swords he wore a pitch black t-shirt with a robe that was also pitch black but had red trimmings with the moon on the back in complete silver making Artemis blush a bit. The hood prevented anyone from seeing his eyes well it was up but with it down his normal sea green eyes were now swirling vortexes like black holes instead of being black like chaos' they were still sea green. When it was finished chaos had one last surprise that could possibly get Percy killed

"**Artemis I would be very happy if you would accept Perseus as the guardian of the hunt and let him travel with the hunters and please don't kill him he can still die if he falls in combat like one of your hunters so please don't let him do something stupid or impulsive like he would normally do."** chaos said while Artemis looked very angry and was about to protest but one look from both chaos and Zeus and she knew she wouldn't win this argument.

"fine he may join but he better not be lazy like every other man." Artemis said with venom in her voice. When Percy heard what Artemis said he got very angry that she would think he wouldn't take this seriously. So he walked in front of Artemis and knelt and said

" I Perseus Jackson swear upon the river Styx and chaos himself to follow your orders to do as I am asked and protect you and your hunter for all of eternity." when he said this black smoke rose off chaos as thunder boomed in the sky sealing the deal.

" **Interesting. No one has sworn by my name and lived not even one of my children that proves how loyal and powerful you are have fun my boy I will check up on you to make sure your powers are developing fine and please don't destroy to much property OK?"** chaos said as he faded away leaving the Olympians staring at Percy.

**Percy's p.o.v**

my life is a roller coaster sometimes just when it evens out bam! Another thing happens like finding out you are the son of the creator of the universe and not who you thought was your true father**. **I turn to the Olympians staring at me and see Aphrodite Hera Hestia Athena and Artemis blushing well that's new so I try testing my powers and summon a mirror my excitement doesn't last as I see why they are blushing

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME I AM TRYING NOT TO GIVE THE HUNTERS A REASON NOT TO KILL ME IF THEY SEE ME LIKE THIS THEY WILL TAKE IT THE WRONG WAY!" I yelled then Artemis still blushing told me that she will let the hunters know its not my fault and I sighed in relief and disappeared to let the hunters know.

I look to the man who I thought was my father and see only sadness in his eyes and I feel a tear slowly fall down my face as I turn to run knowing I hurt him only to find Poseidon wrapping me in a hug saying "I don't care what chaos says I will always love you as my son and nothing will ever change that Percy you have always been a son of the sea god." when I heard this I nearly burst into tears and nodded and then I heard Zeus saying that as I am the son of chaos I can now fly in his domain with out fear of being blasted out of the sky. After that I left and as I walked through the streets of Olympus I noticed that a lot of female demigods,minor goddesses and nymphs following me trying to figure out who I was so as I approached the edge of Olympus I lowered my hood and looked back at them with a grin and then fell back as I jumped off Olympus. I laughed at the screams from the girls then I extended my wings and flew off to central park. As I approached the woods I noticed a silver mist rising from a group of trees in the middle of the woods so I silently landed in one of the trees and listened to Artemis explain what had happened.

"Hunters listen up. I have some news that you are going to hate but just bare with me OK? The reason I made you leave Olympus was because the meeting turned into a revelation that chaos the creator of the universe has a son that was believed to be the son of another god." Artemis said as the hunters were staring opened mouthed at what Artemis was saying. "also the news that you will not like is that this son of chaos is joining the hunt as the guardian of the hunt and my bodyguard even though I do not need anyone protecting me especially a boy." at this the hunters were yelling that they don't need a guardian especially a boy in the hunt.

"Listen I understand but I cant do anything about it Lord chaos demanded it so he can help his powers that have been dormant since he was born time to adjust to him, besides he is the someone who will not flirt with you or shirk his responsibilities isn't that right guardian?" Artemis called while I froze wondering how she saw me.

" Of course my lady I would never shirk my responsibilities or flirt with the hunters because I just found a new life I don't want to die before im no longer wanted on this earth." I said as I jumped down next to Artemis and bowed.

As I was straightening from my bow I found a dagger to my throat and the rest of the hunters with their bows drawn and aimed at me.

" stand down im not your enemy especially to you Thalia."

Thalia was in pure shock at this.

" how do you know my name? Who are you remove your hood!" she ordered while I looked over to see Artemis trying hard not to smile while I just laugh and then with a grin of pure joy for the first time in a while I remove my hood

"Hello thals long time no see." I said as pure shock crosses all of the hunters faces and Thalia just stutters out

"p-p-Percy?" she squeaked " your a son of chaos?"

my face fell as I answered " yes Thalia im not the son of Poseidon I am the son of chaos the creator of the universe." I said with a sad face.

**A/n hey this is the longest chapter I have ever written and I am proud of my self. I bet you didn't see the chaos twist as Percy's father did you honestly neither did I I just started typing and it just happened but I love it so it stays but anyways from now on at the end of each chapter I will post a question or a question that someone sends to me and the first person to guess the answer right along with the person who sent the question I will dedicate the next chapter to you so the first question 'what was the giant eating at Medusa's lair in the last Olympian when Kronos was interrogating Ethan?' that's the question first one to get it rght ill dedicate the next chapter to you ill try and update soon so until next time my friends. **


	2. sweet revenge

**A/n I am over joyed I just got home and found a ton of messages for this story I was hesitant at first to write this story but now its going to happen and thanks to all who have followed/ reviewed its because of all the reviews I got that im writing this again so soon this chapter I am dedicating to redlox2 you were the first person to answer the question thank you now I had some complaints for the grammar and I will try and fix it I do not have a beta person to help so bare with me OK I will make the conversations easier to read again review and send me questions and I will dedicate the chapter to you now lets start.**

** Chapter 2 : sweet revenge **

**Percy's p.o.v**

After I said that the hunters looked at me with a look of fear and anger. I just turned to Artemis and asked if I could go scout the area before turning in. when Artemis nodded I extended my wings and flew to the top of the trees and ran over them marveling at the fact I could actually do that then a voice next to me scared me so much I nearly fell out of the trees

"Well how are you enjoying being able to use your full powers now?" I looked over to see Chaos standing their next to me with a smile on his face. I bowed to him saying

"i love it but did I really need to come here is their a reason you made me the guardian of the hunt?" I asked him still not ready to call him my father. He must of noticed because I saw his face fall a little but enough to know it hurt that I didn't call him dad.

"yes there is a reason son. You are just getting use to your powers hell I bet you don't even know the half of what you can do, do you?"chaos asked.

"not really I just started trying can you tell me what I can do so I can protect Artemis and the hunters better." I asked him. Chaos just smiled saying

"Percy you are a fine young man your mother would be proud of you that's what im proud of you are willing to do anything for someone who may not even want you around the reason I finally claimed you was because if I didn't you would of exploded from your powers backing up like they were and yes I can tell you." chaos said with a smile. I smiled widely at that know both my parents were proud my real and adoptive ones. So chaos sat with me for a couple hours explaining what I could do. I learned I could make the shadows do what I want I can control anything that was created by chaos (which included demigods watch out camp half blood your dead). I can make anything appear including monsters or a person. I can do pretty much anything and I learned my swords could kill titans or primordial gods it will make them fade for a long time at lest a hundred years but the best part it wouldn't kill a god just hurt like Hades. As I looked to the sky I realized something. It was past midnight I spent almost five hours talking with my dad but I had one more question

"is it possible to bring someone who was put into the stars back to earth alive?" I asked curiously. Chaos just sat their thinking then he asked

"why would you ask that is one of your friends in the sky?" he asked. I just nod and he smiles even more and asks who. So I point to the huntress constellation and he nods his head and begins to chant in his ancient language.

_**' spirit of the stars who has fallen by a parents hand. For my son I will allow for you to live again. Come to me oh stars, of the fallen heroin you shall live again.'**_ as he said this we were walking to a clearing and then the sky lite up as if a million fireworks went off, but instead of a loud boom and it disappearing after a few moments it started to sing a peaceful melody and the lights looked as if they were dancing together. Soon we were surrounded by a golden glow that shown down from the heavens above. Soon the hunters were their with their bows raised to only drop them in shock I look over to see my father was gone and it was me chanting the prayer of life.

**Artemis p.o.v**

We ran to the area of the golden light fearing something bad was about to happen when all we found was Percy chanting into the night causing the golden glow. We were in absolute shock because as we got closer the golden light brightened so that even I had to turn away till it stopped. When I looked again I saw Percy on the ground breathing heavily with a girl in his arms he looked like he was about to pass out so we ran to him as we got closer we all stopped dead in shock in his arms was the fallen hero in the battle against atlas Zoë nightshade. When I saw her I ran to her and crushed her in a hug with tears falling down my face.

"h-how is this possible Zoë you did how are you here?" I asked her, but found her blue in the face and Percy yelling she couldn't breath. So I let go of her and turned to Percy. "explain how you brought her back from the stars how did you do this?" I demanded "Milady I knew how much you loved her so when I was talking to my father chaos I asked if it was possible so he did it for me he brought Zoë back to where she belongs with you." he said with a smile then turned around and walked back into the shadows before I could even thank him.

"milady are you alright?" Zoë asked me with worry in her eyes.

"yes Zoë im fine im just thinking that we may need to rethink about hating _all _men I think we can make an exception for this one." I said we a smile on my face.

:A month later:

**Percy's p.o.v**

I just got back from gathering fire wood to find Artemis saying we are heading to camp half-blood. I drop the wood in shock which caused Artemis to turn around and blush because she realized I wasn't wearing a shirt due to the heat. I also blush when I realize why she is blushing and bolt for my tent so I can get a new shirt on. When I come back to the clearing they didn't see me yet but I heard Zoë say my name so I stopped to listen.

"-like Percy don't you Milady?" asked Zoë.

"No of course not. Why would you even ask a question like that I am the maiden goddess of course I don't like him. I don't care how sweet or kind he is I don't like him." Artemis pretty much screamed. Hearing this made my heart break hearing this because in all honesty over this past month I had come to love the moon goddess but hearing she doesn't like me I know I cant make her so I just turn around and open my wings and fly away ignoring the surprised gasps from behind as the hunters realize I heard everything.

**Artemis p.o.v**

I gasped along with the hunters when I see Percy had heard everything I said and turn and run before taking off. My heart broke seeing I hurt him like Annabeth did. I swear when I go to camp I will kill her for hurting such a good guy and after everything he did for her. I turn to see some of the younger hunter in tears because they had seen Percy crying at what I said.

" im sorry milady I didn't know he would be back so soon let alone be able to sneak up on us." Zoë said quietly.

"i-its alright Zoë I shouldn't have said what I said that was my pride talking but yes in honestly I do love him but I think I may have just pushed him away one to many times I hope he comes back." I said as tears started to fall. "come we need to get to camp half-blood I need to kill a daughter of Athena."

So they traveled to camp half-blood unaware they were being followed by Percy who didn't hear that Artemis loved him but wanted to do his guardian duties and protect his new family even if they didn't want him.

**Percy's p.o.v**

I followed them to camp half-blood watching over them so far nothing has happen since I became the guardian of the hunt except the resurrection of Zoë nightshade nothing interesting happened and honestly he was board. Then as they were passing the cabins to the big house Percy saw an ambush waiting to happen so he flew down on them at super sonic speed and slammed down right in front of the campers and the hunters only to have the campers get over their shock and attack him. It wasn't much of a fight, I withdrew my swords and started the attack with in the first thirty seconds half of the ambushers were dead well the rest were on the ground horrible beaten by Percy well the hunters and Artemis were just enjoying the show of him unleashing some of his anger that is till Percy is nearly hit by an arrow from Chiron.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO THESE CAMPERS? Artemis why would you let this demon kill these campers instead of sending it back to Tartarus where it belongs? Chiron asked.

"Because Chiron these campers tried to attack me and my hunters this _demon_ as you called him is my guardian and I think you may have hurt his feelings with how you called him a demon." Artemis said trying to keep a straight face but failing horribly.

"whats so funny milady?" Chiron asked in absolute confusion.

"Chiron im so hurt I leave for about two months and you already forgot about me?" I said faking like I was stabbed through the heart the hunters couldn't take it anymore they burst out laughing Artemis just chuckled with a blush on her face from the fact she did need me around she hadn't even seen the ambush coming and her hunter could of gotten hurt. but I couldn't do anything about that yet as chiron pulled me into a hug saying he was sorry for almost shooting me but when I returned the hug he stopped apologizing and had some other campers take them to the big house so Mr. D could deal with them. After that they headed to the amphitheater for the meeting of the campers and gods. When we arrived I flew up high be fore any one could see me telling Artemis I wanted to make an entrance that Zeus could never beat. So as they walked in I circled higher above out of sight in the night sky.

**Artemis p.o.v**

as we walked in my father asked in my mind _'where is Percy? You didn't kill him did you?' _worry was in his voice as he glanced at Poseidon who still cared about him as a son. _'no I didn't kill him he is above but wanted to make his own entrance or something'_ I said back to all the gods. They all sighed in relief.

"Ok we are here to announce the offer of godhood to a hero who has earned it time and time again so we are here to ask if he would want it. Zeus said as he looked up and understanding came over me and the hunters they are talking about Percy my Percy. I got worried he would leave but calmed down so not to show how much I care about him. I saw Zeus bellow to the sky " Come down here so we may ask guardian!" it was absolutely quiet until a voice that sounded like it came from everywhere said " are you sure you want me to im not going to be held responsible for any damage I cause I have been very board lately I may just have some fun." the voice that I knew as Percy's said in an evil and scary way that I knew he was trying for.

Zeus must have realized it as well because he said "yes come down here I wish to give you godhood and I must say I have been board as well I might need some entertainment!" at this the shadows darkened even with the enchanted fire blazing behind the Olympians. Then Percy's voice rang through the darkness.

"So be it lord Zeus lets see some entertainment!" as he said the last word the fire rose to where what resembled a demon hovered with the evilest grin on his face soon the shadows rose as well as if they were drawn to him(which they were). He bellowed with laughter that caused even the gods to pale at. Then with the cry of an eagle the fire made a ring around him as the sea seemed to go on a rampage that even Poseidon couldn't seem to control as the earth shook as the dark ball of fire and shadow descended to the ground. As it was descending the earth split open like someone with an ax hit the ground and what happened next caused the newer people and some older people to scream in fright as an army of the undead arose from the depths of the underworld.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE RETURN TO THE UNDERWORLD!" Hades bellowed at the skeleton army.

"we can not for we were summoned by are lord the prince of the universe and son of chaos." the skeletons replied now ignoring Hades shocked and angry face as the had moved to the ball of shadows fire water and earth as it has touched the ground and absorbed those elements making it a swirling ball of power. As one the skeletons knelt declaring loyalty to the one in the sphere who I knew was Percy and if the look on my fathers face meant anything it was that he knew he could not beat that entrance. Then with a mighty roar the ball exploded but not in the boom kind of way like in the way something pops and the substance glitters as it falls to the ground making him with his wings spread wide look like one of those guys Aphrodite is always talking about with the sparkles falling around him I had to fight the urge to run and kiss him. Apparently I wasn't the only one Aphrodite Athena and the female campers looked like they wanted him. Then he bowed to me and knelt to my father saying he is listening. But before my father could say anything beck stood up and yelled.

" why are you giving him godhood when you should give it to me im the best their ever was I mean who else has killed a hydra and all three furies? Hmmm no one that's who so you stupid demon thing get lost so I can get my immortality." beck called out with a smirk like he believed that he would get immortality for just bragging one look at my father and I knew he was about to blast him and the rest of the gods were about to help him. Then an evil and brilliant idea formed in my head _'father wait I have an idea get all the Olympians to follow me make it seem like we are discussing giving him __immortality tell Percy to come it involves him.'_ I said to him he agreed and told the other Olympians to follow me and Percy to my cabin so that we could 'discuss' what he should do to be granted immortality. So once the Olympians plus Percy were in Artemis' cabin Artemis explained her plan of letting Percy get his revenge by Apollo giving a false prophecy and allowing him to fight Percy for immortality by defeating Percy in a duel to the death. Percy immediately agreed saying he wanted revenge and would still get it with out their approval if they didn't agree, but he didn't need to worry because Apollo was already thinking of a prophecy to give to beck. So ten minutes later they were back and Zeus said

"you can have immortality-" he didn't get any farther because beck said

"of course im getting it I deserve it and I deserve to be an Olympian because im soooo powerful am I right people." he said to the campers most said to go die in Tartarus well about fifteen including Annabeth cheered. This was drowned out by Zeus yelling

"shut up as I was saying you may have immortality if you can kill Percy Jackson." he said with an evil grin.

Now it was the other way around well most cheered saying that he was good as dead if he had to fight Percy well the rest paled thinking that if he chose them they would certainly die.

"Percy Jackson the loser who ran from camp and me you got a deal this should be to easy." beck said with a smirk.

"very well back. Apollo give him his prophecy."

Apollo made his eyes green like he was giving a prophecy and said

_**' the one of darkness awaits to seal your fate. The battle shall free the evil from the camp. The true hero shall emerge victorious. The one born of power and chaos she seal your demise.'**_ he said and pretended to pass out so ares and Hermes put him back on his throne well beck looked terrified and the camp cheered till they saw the demon laughing at the prophecy and said

" well wasn't that interesting 'the one born of power and chaos shall seal your demise' you are doomed if chaos is involved because believe me I intend to make sure father is very involved." Percy said with an evil grin that could make any monster scream in fear.

"what do you mean who are you anyways?" beck asked angrily. But before Percy could answer my father who couldn't take it any more yelled.

"all hail Perseus Jackson guardian of the hunt retriever of my master bolt and Hades helm of darkness, the retriever of the golden fleece, savior of Artemis, holder of the sky, slayer of the minotaur twice, the hydra, the furies, defeater of ares, Kronos, the destroyer of the giants and conquer of Gaea son of chaos." Zeus said causing beck to be beyond terrified and Percy to have an evil smirk once more.

**A/n well I wasn't planning on ending it here but its late and I decided ill just make chapter three a little longer by putting the fight at the beginning of the chapter. I want to thank everyone for their reviews I wish to see at lest five reviews per-chapter and please answer the questions I post their their for a reason and that because more people review to questions and don't forget if you send me a question ill dedicate the chapter to you and the person who answered the last question so please. OK the question of this chapter is a easy one "What is the title of the first chapter of the lightning thief" OK so answer or send me a question see yea. **


	3. The battle of death

**A/n hey im back and I have to say in the three days that this story has been alive I am beyond joy I am ecstatic this story has gotten more people reading it then my other story has since I made it like a month ago which means this story takes my full attention. I am also happy to announce that people are reading this all over the globe, I checked the traffic for this story and I am happy and ashamed to say I have people from countries I didn't even know about reading this and the reason I am ashamed is because I never knew of the countries till I saw people reading from their and had to ask my friend where they are and I thought I was good at geography shows how much I know I want to thank everyone. I have people demanding me that I don't abandon this story and I will ease your guilt by saying I will not abandon this nor my other story, but if you want updates I want more reviews and answers for the questions I post. that's the deal the more reviews I get the faster I will update. Three more things before I begin the story one of my good friends who you should all thank because with out her I would never have even stated writing these stories because I was afraid no one would like them (shows again how little I know) but anyways I promised her I would not kill Annabeth so for those who wanted to see Annabeth die im sorry but I'll make up for it by making more pain for Beck. Also I am going to put a song title up in the author's not saying why im posting this chapter and what mood this chapter puts me in and for this chapter it's "Courtesy of the red white and blue by Toby Keith"(his last name is my name added bonus). I chose this because well if you listen to the song the line 'justice will be served and the battle will rage' fits this chapter perfectly. Now finally I want to dedicate this chapter once again to redlox2 who answered the last question. Now with out further adieu I give you chapter three.**

** Chapter.3 The Battle Of Death  **

**Percy's p.o.v**

The look on Beck's face was priceless. "you have one hour and since im so nice you may even bring anyone who wishes to help you no matter how many I could care less." then I left in a giant vortex of shadows making everyone including the hunters wonder how powerful I truly was.

: 1 hour later:

I was standing in the arena looking very board. Because I was . Any ways I see Beck come in followed by like ten other people including Annabeth and I knew this would be very fun and a lot less a$sholes in this camp. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Beck taunting me asking if I still felt brave.

"i do but I hope for their sakes they know I wont hold back and that only one person will walk away from this fight victorious." I said with a grin that would of petrified Medusa. The campers that came with back looked a little scared but seemed to swallow their fear and waited for the battle to begin. As soon as the whistle was blown my mind went on auto-pilot. Before the campers could even realize I had moved I was already among them slicing heads and stabbing limbs. By the time they had noticed I was already back in my original position and the campers who had followed back were already dead or on the ground dieing. The look on becks face was one of absolute terror when he noticed only Annabeth was able to stand and her arm was bleeding horribly with a knife stuck into it. Then beck did the stupidest thing he could have ever done he charged me. I started laughing not even bothering to raise my sword to block his strikes and just moved out of the way and hitting him in the ribs with my fist. Well he tried to regain his breath I looked to my goddess and noticed something I haven't ever expected to notice. I noticed love and joy in her eyes. Seeing this gave me the best inspiration to cause more pain because I knew this wasn't for just revenge now it was for fun if I was right about what I saw then Artemis loved me and If I was honest I loved her more then I ever loved Annabeth and no one that was intending to harm her was getting away from that with out paying the price Beck was about to learn a valuable lesson**(if you figure out the lesson leave it in the review everyone who is right ill dedicate the next chapter to you all so no question in this chapter)** as he was standing again I silently prayed to my father for something to tie him to. When I opened my eyes I saw a piece of wood big enough for him.

"come on beck your not giving up already believe me I wont let you. Oh no I'm going to have some fun with this." I said to his pale face.

I dragged Beck by the hair over to the wood and made the earth rise and wrap his arms to the wood.

**Artemis p.o.v**

We watched Percy destroy his enemies and I found my self feeling feelings that I thought I would never feel to a man I was feeling love. No matter how much I tried to ignore it it kept coming back more and more powerful and the worst part was I was happy with the feelings. Me the goddess of the moon had fallen for a man. I was pulled out of my thoughts when an ear splitting scream was heard when I looked at the arena I was wishing I didn't. Beck was tied to a board that had just burst in to flames. When the flames went out the wood was fine like nothing happened the only way you could tell that the board was on fire was by Beck's burnt flesh. Surprisingly he was still alive and awake you could hear his pitiful whining for mercy and to let him live. Percy ignored him and just opened his mouth and poured so nectar into his mouth which seemed to heal him somewhat.

"thank you." he said with tears still falling down his face.

"don't thank me yet I just don't want you to die from your injuries yet im still having fun." Percy said with an evil grin that made even the gods flinch.

After he said that becks eyes widened and he tried escaping but Percy grabbed his wrist and with his sword drawn sliced all his fingers off. When beck cried out in pain Percy looked at me as if asking if he had enough pain so I said to him in his mind

_' don't ask me keep going till you think he has suffered enough'_ he nodded showing he understands. Then started to back away I thought he was done but then with his hand he formed a ball of dark shadows soon the shadows mixed with fire the earth and finally water I knew that who ever was hit by that would be obliterated.

"LET THIS BE A WARNING TO ALL WHO DARE THINK THEY CAN HARM ARTEMIS OR HER HUNTERS WELL I STLL LIVE" he yelled before sending the ball of destruction at beck's limp form. (**for those that are squeamish I advise you to scroll past this next paragraph because I really didn't like him) ** He had only just looked up in time to just see him throw it at him. When it hit him he gave a cry that could be heard around the world and the cry was one of absolute pain and that is still and understatement of what happened. When it hit it didn't out right destroy him it like melted into his skin and I knew it was destroying him from the inside out. Then after a few seconds of silence someone screamed and pointed at beck and when we looked closer we saw that the skin on beck was just falling off like he had become undone. After a few moments what remained of beck was just a pile of bones and blood and a few organs that were smoking.

**Percy's p.o.v**

I just look at the pile of what remained of beck and turned to Annabeth who looked at me with pure fear and regret.

"I'll spare you because we were once friends but hear me now the next time you do anything to harm my new family and you will suffer the same fate as your beloved Beck. Good bye Annabeth I wont be seeing you." I said then walked out of the arena leaving a very horrified audience and a sobbing Annabeth behind.

I was sitting on the beach watching the tides thinking about what I just did. Then I let out a sigh because I sensed the presence of the Olympians watching me in awe and a little fear at what I just did. They stood their as if waiting for me to acknowledge them.

"i wont attack I have calmed down you can sit down if you want." I said to them with out turning around.

Poseidon and Artemis were the first to approach me and sit down soon the other gods and goddesses followed their lead. When we were all sitting Zeus opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off saying

" I know your going to offer me godhood and I will only accept if I can stay with Artemis that's the only way I will accept godhood." I said still watching the tides.

The gods looked shocked at what I said with the exception of Aphrodite who smiled knowing why I said it. I was in love with Artemis so of course she would know I just hoped no one else did especially Artemis I don't feel like dieing today. Zeus was the first to get over his shock and looked at me before nodding hesitantly.

"if you accept godhood I will allow you to stay with my daughter and become the god of the hunt." Zeus said with a knowing look and I got a little nervous and looked at every other god and goddess to see the same knowing look and a smug look on Aphrodite which made my heart nearly stop. When I looked at Artemis I saw her eyes shining in the moon light and I knew she was happy to know I wasn't going to abandon her for godhood like most men would, and that made my heart soar into the heavens. I looked to Zeus who answered my unasked question

" Perseus Jackson! We the Olympian council have deemed you deserving the gift of godhood do you accept?" Zeus asked

"i do my lord." I answered. Zeus nodded and stood up along with the other Olympians Artemis pulled me up and dragged me to the amphitheater.

When we got their it was full even the Romans and Lupa and her pack were their to watch me become a god.

"Heroes!" Zeus bellowed. Instantly everyone was silent and watched as me and the gods stepped in to the theater.

"This hero here has served us with loyalty that has never been seen before in all of history. He has saved Olympus twice and led you hero's through the second titan and giant war. We the council have deemed him worthy of being not just a god but an Olympian!" Zeus said. Shocking everyone but the other gods.

"Percy prepare to become the god of the hunt, the tides, shadows, chaos, quests, weapons, destruction, swordsmanship, and heroes." he told me, but before I could do anything my father appeared causing the gods to bow which made the campers and Romans along with Lupa and chiron as well.

"hello father is something wrong." I asked confused on why he was here.

"Is something wrong." he said sarcastically. At lest I now know where I get that from. " no my dear boy nothing is wrong is it a crime for a father to watch his child become a god?" he asked with more sarcasm.

"of course not im just so use to the godly side of the family not showing up for important events." I said then assured the guilty looking gods that no one blames them and that cheered them up when the campers and Romans nodded agreeing with me.

" and besides you are becoming the god of chaos so I am needed so I can put my power well more of my power into you so you can pretty much do what I do." chaos said.

Everyone was shocked at that possibility of me being able to create anything at a moments notice. when every one was back to normal the gods and chaos rode their hands and sent their energy into me chanting in ancient Greek but like always I could understand them. _**"Perseus Jackson we the Olympian council and Chaos the creator of the universe grant you godhood. Perseus Jackson you shall now be the god of the hunt your domain the wilderness. Perseus Jackson you are now the god of the tides your domain is the sea. Perseus Jackson you are now the god of shadows your domain is any dark area. Perseus Jackson you are now the god of chaos your domain is outer space. Perseus Jackson you are now the god of weapons swordsmanship and destruction your domain is anywhere weapons swords or destruction is. Perseus Jackson you are the god of heroes and your domain is camp half-blood and camp Jupiter. And finally you are the god of quests you wont have a domain for this one."**_ when that was done and they stopped shooting me with their power I grew to the height of an actual god and felt all of my domains and power flow through me. When I shrunk back to normal size Zeus said what my sacred animal was which was a hellhound meaning I would now understand hellhounds and they would now listen to me like horses did. Soon everyone was bowing to me and in the distance you could hear the ground rumble and I knew a new cabin was their and would be my cabin.

"Percy your roman aspect will still be the same you will still be called Percy." Zeus said.

Once that was done Artemis said that they where heading to their cabin and he could stay in his if he wanted. I saw the look of pleading for me to stay with her in her eyes and said "that's OK I rather stay close in case something happens." I could see her eyes shine and then she did the last thing I ever expected she kissed me in front of every god and goddess. If it wasn't for the fact I really enjoyed her kissing me I would have been scared but when someone coughed and I remembered we were being watched the fear came back until.

"well its about time Artemis and here I thought no guy would ever be lucky enough to win your heart and not get killed by dad." Apollo said pointing at a smiling Zeus which made me feel as if the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders again.

"I give you my permission Perseus don't make me regret it but before he could go I conjured up a ring and hoped I was right in doing this, and knelt in front of Artemis and asked " will you marry me" **(I thought about ending it here for now but I don't feel like being mean)** the look on everyone's face was priceless as I asked the question.

**Artemis p.o.v**

when Percy got down on one knee I thought my heart would explode from joy and when he asked me to marry him I felt tears well up in my eyes I was so happy I all but screamed yes causing the gods and chaos to cheer. Percy looked like the happiest man alive. I knew that this was the beginning of the best future I could possibly ask for.

**A/n becks dead have fun in hell buddy. Any ways I hope you learned the lesson the campers and gods learned if so review what it is and ill dedicate the next chapter to everyone who gets it right and I think beck got what he deserved and for all of you who are wondering if I hate Annabeth the answer is no I don't hate her it just part of the story and I like Artemis more anyways. So see yea later ill update as soon as my writers block goes away which is why this is a short chapter but I cant get rid of my writers block and the reason I changed the rating was because the chapters that I had in mind I completely forgot about so the worst that will happen in this story is gruesome deaths and swearing and the wedding will either be next chapter or the one after next I don't know when ill update again but hey don't blame blame writers block but ill give you a warning something everyone will hate will happen soon and on that happy note please review and no I will not say what is going to happen later on so don't bother asking and please I know my grammar sucks so please stop reminding me I try my best but its hard for me OK. **


	4. regret

**A/n hey people im not feeling my best today and my email is pissing me off but I had a brain blast and I need to get it down before I forget because believe me I forget very easily. Any ways I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed their were so many who had the right or very interesting lessons my favorite was the one who said karma's a bitch it was so true but thanks to everyone who reviewed. The song im listening today is 'you had a bad day by Daniel powter' great song and I think I fits a good part of this story. Again im not feeling my best but ill try getting this as long as my other chapters but It might not be. So here we go chapter 4.**

** chapter 4. Regret**

**Annabeth p.o.v**

I couldn't believe Percy got so powerful he just killed ten people by himself and could of easily destroyed me if he wanted to. Apollo had healed me hours ago and now I was walking through camp thinking about what the fuck I did. In my head I kept thinking of new ways to get Percy away from the hunters and Artemis so I can apologize and hopefully someday he would take me back but I couldn't think of anything and I was frustrated I didn't even notice the campers sneaking up on me till it was almost to late but at the last moment I was saved by the lest likely thing Mrs. oleary she hated me but she scared off the other campers before she left to find Percy. I was alone again.

**Percy p.o.v**

I am walking to check out my new cabin it was covered in shadows and the shadows had stars and planets representing the universe on it the shadows and stars formed a building that looked like an indoor arena on a smaller scale and since I was the god of hero's all undetermined campers were sent to my cabin now so I had more beds in their around twenty bunk beds and it was still roomy. I loved it. I was so busy loving my cabin and the hellhound inscriptions on the walls I didn't notice the hellhound sneaking up on me till I was pinned to the floor being licked to death by my sacred animal and pet Mrs. o leary. Once I finally got her off and I was dried I play fetch with her for a couple hours till I got Artemis looking very angry with me till I noticed the time was about three in the morning. So once she finished yelling at me for worrying her me and her went back to her cabin were we spent the rest of the night and most of the morning just relaxing in each others arms till the hunters woke us up with their endless giggling which caused Artemis to jump out of the bed and me to groan at the loss of contact. This caused the hunters to burst with laughter.

"come on Percy get up e are leaving so now we need to get to Yellowstone park I heard your old friend the minotaur is their." Artemis said with an evil grin. When I heard we were hunting the minotaur I just groaned again.

"I cant have that much bad luck can I I already killed him twice what the hell when will I ever be done with him." I asked with a whine.

"now never because your immortal idiot." Artemis growled.

" Artemis you forgot something." I said with a grin.

"what did I forget?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"i may be an idiot but im your idiot." I said cheeky.

"yes and don't you forget it." Artemis said with a smile. After that the hunters and Artemis left so I could change and shower. Once that was done I packed everything and went to Yellowstone park and just my luck when I land I meet the minotaur, a hydra, thirty dracane and a couple drakons. I look around and I say the first thing that comes to my mind.

"why am I not surprised." I said and then went into the fight. Ten minuets later all but the minotaur were dead and I was bleeding from a nasty cut to the arm and I did the best thing I charged. But before I got their the minotaur must have been getting smarter because he side stepped me and punched me in the rib cage definitely breaking something but that just pissed me off because I picked him up and threw him through ten trees making him land in the middle of the hunters camp.

**Artemis p.o.v**

we were just sitting their waiting for Percy when we heard the sounds of a struggle by the sounds of it we were hopelessly out matched but then the weirdest thing happened the monster we were looking for was thrown through the trees and right into the middle of camp but he completely ignored us and just roared and ran back into the trees and the sounds of the fighting continued once more so we ran towards the fighting because if I knew Percy he was the one who started this mess. I was right. Their he was beating the stuffing out of the minotaur with his bare hands. After five minuets the minotaur hit him so hard in the stomach he went flying through thirty trees and didn't get back up. I screamed which caused the minotaur to look at me and charge the hunters he didn't get far for once he took about three steps he was full of arrows and disintegrated back to the underworld. Once he was gone I ran to Percy who was still out cold. I did the only thing I could think of.

"Apollo!" I screamed to the sky. The next thing I knew Apollo was right next to me confused until he saw Percy and worry came across his features.

"come on help me carry him to your med tent." Apollo said.

Its been almost three months since he was knocked out cold and I was getting worse and worse as the days went by Apollo just said he should awake anyday soon but I am still nervous.

**Percy p.o.v**

I was knocked out b the fucken minotaur I am ashamed of myself. I tried to wake up but it was like someone had made it physically impossible to. Then when I turned around I saw my dad standing their with a smile on his face and he told me something I knew would end up getting me killed when I do wake up.

"Percy my boy I have put you into a coma so that I may train you with out you getting tired as easily you should be out for the next three months so we don't have much time lets get started shall we. So that's what we did for the whole time I was out cold I had been training. Now its time to wake up so Artemis can kill me for scarring her so much like I did but what I really wanted to do was try something chaos taught me which is how to create my own soldiers that only listened to me or Artemis and no one else. So when I woke up the first thing I saw was silver eyes and I knew I was screwed because once the shock wore off I saw pure anger in her eyes which made me cower under my blankets till she started beating for the next half hour. When she was done I thought I was done getting hurt but then the hunters came in and they also were angry at me for scarring them so much and for the next hour the tried beating me even more till I was out cold again when Apollo arrived again he fell and rolled on the floor laughing for an hour straight at me beaten senseless by the hunters. When I was healed and they stopped crushing me in hugs I told them why I was out for so long. When they found out I was forced to be out they all had guilty expressions. When they learned what I could do they wanted to see. So I told them to step back and when they did I snapped my fingers and a little star was in my hand and seeing Artemis look at it lovingly I knew what to do I gave it to her. When she saw that I actually gave her a star she had tears of joy falling down her face. Then I waved my hand and twenty soldiers where created out of nothing. So after a couple hours I had them under Artemis' control as well and they started to patrol the camp for monsters or guys they also made great cooks and teachers. That night I got the best nights sleep because I had Artemis in my arms once more and I couldn't be any happier even if I tried.

**Annabeth p.o.v**

I finally realized that no matter what I did nothing would ever get me back with Percy I fucked up no other word to describe it she the daughter of Athena was wrong. I made the biggest mistake in her life and now she was miserable knowing she would never meet another guy like Percy. Over the past three months the campers had started forgiving me but I was still depressed. To my knowledge no one outside Olympus had any contact with the hunters of Artemis it was like they just disappeared and I was worried about Percy for I still loved him so much it hurt. Every night I pray to my mother and the other gods including Poseidon for an answer on what to do to make the pain go away with no answer. I knew my life was ruined but I didn't know how to fix it.

**A/n so another chapter is done im very sorry its short but I cant write anymore and I just want to post this I promise right here and now this will be the shortest chapter I ever post for this story and im sorry once again I just really don't feel good. I have a note for you all to look at I have been trying to find a story when Percy is a god and has demigod children so I thought why not try and put it in here but I also thought that you might not want it so I put a poll up and for the next five chapters it will be up their so vote OK. The question is from redlox2 which means you cant answer redlox2. The question is whose personality didn't change when they became a roman god. Theirs the question so review and vote good bye I feel like crap to day god its nap time bye. **


	5. author's note

**A/n hey I'm sorry I promised not to do this to you people but this is just an author's note I'm sorry but I need to get this point across. Percy will not have any demigod children the poll is closed and no won so I will play my back up card and Artemis will have his child so the new poll is to decide it's gender I might even make it twins if u vote for that so go vote the sooner this poll is over the sooner I will update with the wedding and the birth of the child so vote now. I will only put author's note when it is very important so again I'm very sorry for the unconvinced please don't kill me. Because if you kill me this story will never be finished so don't please ok bye please vote I will close the poll once twenty people have voted that way we can decide and if its equal boy and girl votes it will be twins so see yea **


	6. the wedding

**A/n oh my gods I can't believe how many people voted today twelve people in one day I know I said I'd wait till twenty but it is pretty much a sure thing so the winner of the poll is they will be twins people so in the reviews I want names because I suck at naming people so I need a boy and a girl's name OK so I will only be posting this chapter so during the break you can send me names and the best names will be chosen and the person who comes up with the name will have that chapter dedicated to them but again I think I won even if he won't have demigod children but I see why most said no so that's why I came up with this because I want to drive Zeus and Hades insane with mini Percy's running around Olympus hahaha evil time so let's begin its the wedding time my friends.**

** Chapter 5: the wedding of the millennium**

**Percy's p.o.v**

So here I am in Artemis cabin the next day think that I am the luckiest guy alive when a flash of light appears and the overwhelming smell of perfume fills my nose and I know Aphrodite is here to either annoy or drive me insane. But just my luck it's both those reasons.

"Percy I don't care what you say I am planning your wedding and you will enjoy it you understand me?" Aphrodite said with a glare.

"Aphrodite I have no problems with you planning the wedding I couldn't think of anyone better to do so." I said with a small smile thinking thank god that's all she wanted. I should have known I wasn't that lucky though Aphrodite squeals with this revelation.

"Oh Percy you won't be disappointed I will make this the biggest and most grand wedding of all time one to rival Zeus and Hera's wedding." Aphrodite said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"No don't go to too much trouble really don't!" I begged her but she just shook her head saying.

"It will be big and you will like it no ifs and or buts Percy so just deal with it." I just sat there starring at the place she disappeared from not even noticing Artemis trying very hard not to laugh at the look on my face.

"Percy doesn't let her get to you. You should be happy about our wedding coming up. Unless you're having second thoughts?" she said with mock hurt and even managed to make a fake tear fall down her face. When I saw this I immediately felt horrible and said as fast as I could " no Artemis I swear I would never leave you I love you with all my heart I only want you happy and I didn't think you wanted that big of a wedding." I said all in one breathe only to find Artemis on the ground laughing. "You are very mean you know that I can't believe you would fake cry just for a joke." I said with mock hurt. Artemis instantly stopped laughing and purred saying "I can be more fun if you want Percy just come with me for a couple hours and we will see how mean you think of me." when she said this I was completely stunned my only response was "uhhh" she just laughed at my response and dragged me to her room for a fantastic morning. Little did we know was when we left two other were with us as well.

**Artemis p.o.v**

: 1 week later:

I haven't been feeling my best this past week since Percy's "lesson" and I went to Apollo who gave me news that I shouldn't have been shocked at but I still was.

"Congratulations sis I am finally getting to be an uncle your pregnant with twins what are the odds another me and you I bet." he said with a smile but I was too happy to even care that he called me sis.

"I have to tell Percy now!" I all but screamed at Apollo who got the message and summoned Percy. At first Percy was shocked but when he saw me laying down in a hospital bed worry and concern filled his eyes and he growled "who ever put you in here I will kill with all my power so that there is nothing left of him!" he said with fire in his voice I almost burst out laughing and so did Apollo.

"Sweetheart you can't kill him. I need him around for he's funny cute sweet and very caring." I said with a completely straight face even after watching his face drop to the underworld and his look of utter heartbreak showed completely on his face

"who is he so I may know who to kill or I will start killing everyone!" he said with so much anger I decided to put him out of his misery "his name is Percy Jackson and he is the father to the twins in my womb so that's why you can't kill him I need your help raising these two future trouble makers." I said finally allowing Apollo to collapse from laughter and for Percy's look of utter misery to turn to one of complete joy and love.

"Artemis that's wonderful do you know if they will be gods or not if so what will they control?" he asked in complete excitement.

"Yes they will become a god and goddess but I don't know of what the fates will decide when they are born." I said with a smile. For the next two weeks all you would hear out of Percy is "I'm going to be a daddy!" which would make everyone around who heard cheer and feel better about themselves like he radiated joy.

: The wedding day:

**Percy's p.o.v **

Here I am standing with Nico my best man and Grover and Jason my groomsman.

"So how do you feel about marrying Artemis the goddess of the hunt, maidens, and fertility?" Nico teased.

"How's this any day now Artemis should be giving birth and I'll be a dad but now I'm marrying her how do you think I feel I'm more nervous then I should be!" I yelled.

"Dude calm down!" Jason said "you love her right?"

"Yea I love her. What kind of question is that? I love her more than life itself I would give my life to keep her safe and happy." I said anger in my voice.

"Then there is no problem as long as you two love each other everything will be fine and your eternity will be the best thing you ever experienced." Jason said.

"Dude you have been hanging out with Aphrodite way to much you do know that right?" I said.

"No. just her daughter." He said with a grin.

"Dude too much information!" Nico yelled well everyone else started cracking up till Poseidon and my father came in with smiles on my face. When we saw Poseidon and chaos we quickly bowed.

"Don't bow I hate that. Everyone always bows because I'm a lord its annoying and you Percy are a god so you don't need to bow to me or chaos because you are his son." Poseidon said with chaos nodding in agreement.

"We came to say we are both proud of you Percy. We are proud of the man that you have become and what you have done. I know that you feel like Poseidon is more of a father to me and I understand why, but remember I love you and not being able to do anything a father should for you hurt more than anything in the world." Chaos said with tears in his eyes.

"Dad I understand you have to do less than even the gods can. I may still view Poseidon as my father but I love you like a father as well as Poseidon and no matter what happens that will never change." I said with a smile and gave both of them a hug bring big smiles to their faces.

: 1 hour later:

I was standing in front of the alter with my friends waiting for my beautiful bride to walk down the aisle. Soon the music started and the audience stood up. Soon Artemis' bridesmaids started walking down the aisle. Soon Zoë nightshade followed with a smile on her face. Then the music turned to a slower beat and a happier tune. Then I saw her and I completely forgot how to breathe. With her arm on Zeus' she looked even more breath taking than normal. She pretty much radiated beauty and since she's a goddess you couldn't even tell she was pregnant. (**I'm not going to write the wedding ill just skip to the vows and I dos)**

"- you may now say your vows Percy you first." Hera said. She was doing the service because it's part of who she is being the goddess of marriage.

"Artemis I don't know what to say your beautiful. I may not have known it at the time I met you because of a certain goddess but I can now say I have loved you since I met you. You are a beautiful woman who has mended and healed my heart. I would do anything to make you happy. I started off as your guardian and I vow now that we will be a married couple I will still protect you and the hunters with all my strength and power. You and the hunters have taken me in when I wanted to die and gave me a place to call home. I thank you with all my heart now I promise to return the thanks by loving you and only you for the rest of eternity." I said. With tears in her eyes she said her vows

"Percy you are the first man to have ever caught my attention. Hell maybe the first guy I didn't want to kill after meeting him." This caused some people to laugh "But I have to say I'm glad I gave you a chance for thanks to you I have found love and even if it kills me to say it Aphrodite you were right all these years when you said I would find the one guy who would steal my heart and make me happy beyond comparison. I love you Percy Jackson and I promise to be a loving wife for as long as we live and even after we fade hopefully that day will never come but remember I will always love you and only you."

When she finished saying her vows many goddesses and female demigods had tears in their eyes.

"By the power vested in me as the goddess of marriage I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride Percy." Hera said with a smile on her face. That was all the invitation I needed to kiss her. After we cut the cake me and Artemis said our goodbyes and headed for our honeymoon. When we arrived I picked her up bridle style much to her annoyance and begging I finally put her back down only to have her laugh and walk through the hotel door after changing out of her wedding dress. We checked in and headed to our hotel room where we spent a magical night that I would never forget for as long as I lived. Though I didn't know how short our honeymoon would last or that I would be getting an extra wedding gift. So three days into our month long honeymoon we were relaxing on the beach when Poseidon appears.

"How is the happy couple doing?" he asked with a big smile.

"What's it to you fish face?" Artemis snapped.

"Don't mind her she's getting closer to her due date and she is getting very angry lately due to the mood swings it will pass. So how is Olympus doing?" I asked.

"Poorly Zeus is going crazy because he wants to be a grandfather and wants his grandchild." Poseidon said calmly.

"Don't you as well?" I asked with curiosity. "You will be just as much their grandfather as chaos and Zeus you know." When I said this Poseidon got a Hugh smile and said

"Ha Athena you were wrong I told you he would let me be a grandfather to the child you owe me 500 drachmas!" but then as soon as he said that Artemis cried out in pain and gasped out

"My water broke get me to Olympus now Percy!" she all but collapsed into my arms with me and Poseidon freaking out.

"W-w-what now oh shit ok hold on tight and I'll get you to Hera." I said **(I don't know if Hera is the goddess of birth if not tell me nicely and ill fix it but for now she is the goddess of childbirth)**. When we arrived in Olympus everyone went crazy with the baby on the way. We barged into the throne room with all the other Olympians in attendance unaware of what was happening.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" Zeus asked. He then saw that Artemis was collapsed in my arms and asked "what is wrong with Artemis?"

"She's in labor Hera please help I have no idea what I'm supposed to do in this situation." I cried out.

"Alright every god out goddesses stay so you can help me Percy you may stay but if I was you I would leave before you have a panic attack." Hera said with a kind but authority mixed in with the kindness. So we all left me pacing as much a Zeus if not more. Then out of nowhere there was a scream and a cry followed by a second scream and another cry and two new gods were born.

**A/n so that's another chapter done I did it in school so less grammar mistakes and yea review names and vote on the new poll as soon as it hits twenty votes I will make a decision and post again see yea next time **


	7. author's note 2

**A/n hey I'm sorry again it's just an author's note but it will help me with the whole story. I'm looking for a beta reader. I know there are some out their but I want someone who has been reading and who I already know. So if you feel like you want to help me with the story or hate the grammar mistakes send me a privet message and ill ask you some questions like an interview and if I feel like you are trustworthy and can help I will accept you as my beta reader. So sorry and I'm still waiting for the poll to reach twenty votes but so far the first one I winning by two so it's a close race. Any ways help me, help you and offer to be my beta reader ASAP so see yea hopefully with a chapter with a beta reader.**


	8. the beginning of a new family

**Hey, I'm so sorry for the wait, but let me give you the reason why. Only one person gave me names, and I thank that person (I will use one of the names but the other didn't feel right to me so I chose a name of my own). I was disappointed by the lack of reviews. It hurt me. O.K., anger on that subject over now. Another thing that pissed me off was the reviews on how bad my grammar is. Look, I know it sucks, but I can't help it; I am not good at grammar, alright? So stop with those reviews, or I won't update for even longer, which wont be fair to the people with the nice comments, so just stop. If you don't have something nice to say, don't even bother. So enough with my ranting and stuff; let's continue this story. Once again, I'm proud of this story. Let's see if this month can beat last month. Alright, people, show me that this story isn't a waste of my time. See ya.**

Chapter 6:

The Beginning of a New Family

**Percy's P.O.V.**

The moment I heard the cries of Artemis and my children, I all but destroyed the throne room doors to get to them. As soon as I got to Artemis' side, I saw her holding two babies, one wrapped in blue, the other in pink. Artemis looked exhausted, but overjoyed at the sight of the two sleeping babies. Then, out of nowhere, the three fates arrived, knelt before me, and asked for the babies. I was hesitant, because I didn't know what they wanted with them, but Artemis said that they were going to decide what they are the god and goddess of. I then handed over my son and daughter.

_** "What are their names mi lord and milady?"**_ one of the sisters asked. I looked to Artemis to see what she wanted and she said, "Her name is Luna, and his name shall be Blade. That way they have a little bit of us as their name."

"Those are perfect names for them. Glad you came up with those names because I had no clue what to-" I said before the fates started to chant in ancient Greek:

_** "We, the sisters of fate, name you, Blade, son of Perseus and Artemis, the god of swords and bows. You shall be a minor god to both your parents and be second only to your parents when it comes to sword and archery. Hail, Blade Jackson, god of swords and bows."**_

As they finished chanting, a golden light surrounded Blade, causing him to awaken and start to cry. He immediately he stopped crying when I picked him up, giving me my first true look at him. He had his mother's eyes of silver, but instead of complete silver like his mother, he had a pupil of sea green. He had auburn hair that shot out like mine does, and unfortunately for Artemis and I, I could see the glint in his eyes that only pranksters have. Soon they took Luna from Artemis, and started to chant again:

_** "We, the sisters of fate, name you, Luna, the daughter of Perseus and Artemis, the goddess of animals and stars. You shall be able to control any animal that is not a monster. Also, the stars will reflect your mood; the happier you are, the brighter they will be, and vice versa. Also, with control over the stars, you can summon any constellation and bring it to life to serve you for a short time. All hail Luna, goddess of animals and stars."**_

Once again, as the fates ceased their chanting, a golden light surrounded her, waking her up, but thankfully, she didn't cry, but instead just looked interested at me. I handed Blade to Artemis and took Luna from the sister, getting my first look at her as well. She, unlike her brother, had silver pupils and sea green surrounding them. She had black hair like me, but instead of sticking up like her brother's, it was more like her mother's it was long and curled. At that point I was the happiest person alive.

**Artemis' P.O.V.**

Seeing Percy hold our babies made the pain worth it. The look of pure joy on his face as he held Luna was breathtaking. I am definitely the happiest girl alive. Then I remembered that Percy's palace was supposed to be finished today.

"Percy, isn't your palace suppose to be finished by now? Would you like to go see it?" I asked him. The look of absolute joy at seeing his finished palace was hilarious. I couldn't help but laugh, causing him to pout.

"Oh, don't be like that. Your face was just too funny just then, so stop pouting and help me up. I'm still sore." I said to him. Then he did something I was not expecting; he picked me up bride-style and grabbed the twins that were now in a stroller and flashed us to his palace. The sight was breathtaking.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I was stunned. It was huge, and that was still an understatement. It somehow managed to mix all of my aspects into one. It had a lake with the tides easily visible. It had an arena for swordsmanship, and a type of bunker that was packed with every known weapon ever made besides god weapons. The backyard, if you could call it that, looked like a battleground, and on closer inspection, I could make out droids actually waging war on each other, but doing no damage except inside the back yard. Note to self, kids stay out of the backyard. The palace itself looked as if it was surrounded by shadows. Then I realized that it was indeed made of shadows. The inside was as amazing as the outside. The door had a hellhound design with a copy of Riptide hanging over it. Inside, my heart stopped. There were paintings of every single victory of mine. I saw my first defeat of the minotaur at age twelve right next to the door with the date and age under it. Next was when Clarisse was hit by the toilet water, so on and so forth. We saw the living room next; it was amazing. It had five couches, one blood red for my destruction and weapons aspect, another sea green one for the tide aspect, a third camouflage one for my soldier aspect, a fourth half purple and half orange for the heroes aspect of Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood, and the final one made of shadows. There was a flat screen the size of the broadside of a barn. The next room was a tad smaller, but was full of screens that showed every inch of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. It was then that I realized that the purpose of this was so that I could keep an eye on both camps even if I'm not there. Next, we went to the kitchen, where everything was shining silver and a mixture of all my aspects. I found a letter next to a bowl of blue chocolate chip cookies. As I ate a cookie I read the letter.

_**Dear Percy**_

** I'm sorry for what I did. I was completely stupid in throwing away what we had. If you can ever find it in your heart to forgive me, I would really appreciate it. I understand you have moved on, and I am happy for you, I really am. To show you how sorry I am, I built the palace as you would have liked it, with Hephaestus helping with a lot of the finer works. Anyways, I hope you like it, and congratulations on your family. I hope you have a wonderful eternity. You deserve happiness. So, goodbye, and sorry again.**

**Love**

**Annabeth**

When I got done with the note I was pissed. She was the reason I was so close to killing myself and she expects me to forgive her that easily. HA! She is insane. She is lucky I won't destroy her for what she has done to me. It's only because she was my friend that she is still alive. I was so mad that I didn't even realize that all around me, stars and explosions were appearing. It was only when I heard the cries of Luna and Blade and Artemis yelling at me to stop that I finally calmed down.

"What the hell is wrong? Why were you so pissed?" Artemis asked me. I showed her the note while I calmed down the babies. When she finished, she looked like she was about to hunt down Annabeth and thoroughly vaporize her entire being until I put a hand on her shoulder and handed Blade over to her, whom she clutched close to her and tried not to cry out in anger.

"Its O.K. Let's just forget her, live a peaceful life, and raise these two mischief makers." I said with a small grin. She looked at me with complete joy in her eyes. So we continued the tour, and when we were done, we had discovered enough rooms to fit all the hunters and two nurseries, one with sword and bow designs on it, and the other with animals on the walls and stars on the roof so it looked like you could see the night sky no matter what time it was. Our room was a mixture of our aspects. It showed animals of the hunt on one wall, and weapons and heroes on the other, and on the roof it showed the galaxy, with the moon the closest thing, and planets and stars in the background. After we had put the kids to bed and crawled into bed ourselves, we just cuddled up and thought the same thing: "I'm the happiest person alive." This was looking like a great new life. If only I knew how short it would last.

**Ha! One final punishment for the lack of reviews: a cliffhanger. O.K., now for some remaining notes, and the question for this chapter. First off, I had changed my mind on a beta tester; I'm not going to use one. Thanks anyways to all who offered, and to who I chose, I'm sorry again. Second, the chapters will be short through out the whole story. Just telling you now, O.K.? I will update every Friday or Saturday, alright? So, last thing before the question, please have more positive reviews, no ****more on how bad my grammar is. I get it. It sucks. Stop reminding me; it's pissing me off. O.K., now for the question: "What did Percy yell at the museum in ****The Lightning Thief****?" Alright, remember, positive reviews only. See ya in a week. **


	9. the lost love

** Hey, I am sorry about this chapter. You will have mixed feelings about this chapter. Just for future reference, if you kill me, I can't finish this, so keep that in mind when you read this. Also, for whomever I said this is dedicated to you, I'm sorry. I forgot who you were, so send me a review saying that it's you. Until then, I won't dedicate this chapter to anyone. Enjoy, and please no hurting or killing me; I like living. Also I want to thank my friend for this is the first edited chapter and I want to let everyone know that im not updating till the rest are fixed as well so be patent and remember that good things come to those who wait. This chapter will be in third person.**

**Chapter 7: The Lost Love**

Five months had passed since the birth of the twins. They have grown into their powers very quickly and are driving Percy crazy. With the birth of the twins, Artemis gave the control of the hunters to Thalia, but promised to still watch over them from Olympus. One day, while Percy and Artemis were sitting on a couch rocking a twin each, a mighty explosion rocked the house, soon to be followed by the screams of droids as they charged into battle.

"Artemis, stay here and protect the kids! I'll meet the attackers and send them to Hades the hard way!" Percy screamed. As he ran out the door, he summoned five hundred more droids to defend Artemis and the twins. After that, he ran outside and his heart nearly stopped because Olympus was once again under attack. There where at least three thousand dracaena and five hundred Laestrygonians marching, not towards the throne room, but towards…him.

When Percy saw them coming, he sent five thousand droids to engage the enemy while he alerted the gods. He quickly summoned a rainbow and Iris-messaged the gods. Before the message went through, all the gods in the throne room were completely unaware that a battle was going on outside the room. When they noticed the message, they all greeted him, not noticing the explosions until Percy jumped out of the way to avoid a flaming arrow. What they saw shocked them completely: Olympus was being destroyed, and leading the invading army were the three titans Hyperion, Oceanus, and Atlas. Percy and his droids weren't standing a chance on their own, so the gods flashed to the fight and realized that it was worse than they thought. The gods quickly started to combat the invaders. Meanwhile, Percy was fighting all three titans at once. As he was fighting, he noticed that they were starting to glow a black color. Suddenly, Percy was somehow disarmed, and the titans began shooting the black aura straight at his chest chanting, _**"We the titans of the east, light and ocean call upon the ancient powers of the immortals to make you mortal once more. We gladly accept to fade for a while so that you may die once again."**_ Once the chant was finished, Percy knew that he was no longer immortal, and before he could do anything, the titans attacked.

As soon as the titans faded, the other monsters did as well, and it was soon quiet, but Percy was nowhere to be found. The gods found Artemis, and together they searched Olympus. It was night before they found him; he was laying by a tree with a javelin through his stomach, a sword slash across the side of his neck, and a spear through his chest. Somehow he was still alive, but they knew he was dying. When Artemis got to his side, he looked into her eyes and said, "I'm sorry Artemis. I failed you. I am sorry I won't be there to help you raise the twins. Please grant me this final request, my love: put me in the stars so I may watch over you forevermore, my love. Promise me this one request." Artemis just looked at him with tears falling down her cheeks and could only nod her head in agreement. When Percy saw her nod he said, "Thank you, my love. Re-remember I-I will al-ways love you no matter where I am." As he said his final words, he closed his eyes for the last time. The gods all bowed their heads, and as one said, "Rest in peace, Perseus Jackson, hero of Olympus, son of chaos, god of heroes, quests, shadows, soldiers, swordsmanship, destruction, weapons and chaos." Artemis then said, "We should honor his memory further and make a temple of him, one with a tomb so everyone who wants to can pay their respects." When the gods heard this, they agreed immediately. Hephaestus set down to work with Athena to start planning designs. The other gods went to try and fix Olympus, leaving Artemis to do the final blessing and to put Percy into the stars forevermore. When Artemis put Percy into the sky, he wasn't made into a constellation like others would have been, but was transported to a place no one would have thought he end up in: the Palace of Chaos, the home of his father. He was in the middle of the throne room, every throne occupied with deities older then the gods and titans. Then he saw someone he never wanted to see again: Gaea. Mother Earth. "You? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep down below?" he yelled at her. Before she could answer, a booming laugh pulled everyone's attention to it, and the one laughing was his father, Chaos. When Chaos stopped laughing, he had a proud smile on his face until he saw Percy's sad look.

"What is the matter my son? A god of your power should be happy." he said with a smile that instantly vanished when he heard the next thing.

"Lord Chaos, you didn't know? Three titans stripped him of his immortality and killed him. He is here because he asked Artemis to send him into the sky, and, being your child, he was sent here." Said one of the female deities from his right.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY STRIPPED HIM OF HIS IMMORTALITY!? WHO GAVE THE TITANS THE ABILITY TO REMOVE A BEING IMMORTALITY? ONLY A PRIMORDIAL IS ABLE TO GRANT A BEING THAT POWER! NOW WHO WAS IT THAT KILLED MY CHILD?" Chaos yelled. All eyes fell on Gaea and Tartarus since they were the only Primordials allowed on earth. With everyone looking at them, they looked at each other until Chaos said, "No, no, it's not them. Surprisingly, they accepted defeat. Why would you do it, Erebus?"

Back on Olympus, the shrine was finally completed. The shrine looked almost exactly like his palace, only it changed during the day. In the morning it looked like a Camp Half-Blood cabin, towards noon a weapon bunker, past three a military barrack, and at night simply shadows. As you walk in, you are flanked by two statues of hellhounds. Further walking leads you through a hallway that leads straight to the tomb, statues of every one Percy ever defeated with their name and date of defeat adorning the sides. The tomb itself was made of solid shadows inscribed with all his achievements and on top of the coffin was an inscription in gold saying, _**"Here lies Perseus Jackson. A true hero. A true friend. He was a hero like no other and a god like no other. Rest in peace, god of heroes, quests, weapons, soldiers, destruction, shadows, swordsmanship, and chaos. Rest in peace, the first and final demigod of chaos. Rest in peace, the first and final love of Artemis. Here will remain a true friend, god, husband and father. Rest in peace Perseus Jackson."**_ Beneath was a design of his greatest achievement. It showed Percy hugging Artemis, with Percy holding Blade in one of his arms and Artemis holding Luna in one of hers, all captioned by three words: _**"The Eternal Family."**_ As the gods put the finishing touches on the final resting place of Perseus Jackson, they had a sudden vision of a new war, one that they couldn't win alone.

** O.K. Seriously, that chapter was one that I was always going to write, but seriously, do not send any flames or negative reviews. Percy will come back; just wait and see O.K.? If I get a single bad review, I may not update again anytime soon. Honestly, I think it came out pretty well don't you? Well, I liked the tomb the most in this chapter. Also, no question this time because I didn't dedicate this chapter to the one who answered the last question. Well, I updated early, so don't expect one again till either Monday or Wednesday next week as I have Monday off and a half day on Wednesday. Oh yea, one more thing. I'm a guy, so don't blame ****me when I say it will be harder to get motivated, because I just got a new video game, so don't blame me if I play more than I write. It's not my fault. Well, review. I may have a new poll about whether Percy should have any more kids; I don't know yet. Look for it just in case. **__


	10. the funeraltraining

**A/n so whats up I know the last chapter was depressing but I don't know I just had to write it. Anyways I am board so I thought I would update again this is one of the longer chapters again so enjoy and since I didn't get the reminder from the last person to answer the question I will randomly dedicate this chapter to someone lovepercy21 you are the one this chapter is dedicated to because you were the last review I read before I started updating and your the reason I am updating so early. Oh a couple notifications before I start the story. First I hate those grammar flames I keep getting so I am having one of my best friends look them over im sorry to all of you that offered it is just easier this way so if you see new chapters it might just be a fixed chapter I will post new chapters before they are fixed so that you may see what is in store before I get all the grammar fixed. And finally I did decide if Artemis and Percy should have another child so after im finished here look for the poll like always I wont update till I have twenty votes at lest so vote people. Well lets get this story started shall we.**

** Chapter 8 training and goodbye**

**Percy's p.o.v**

when I heard my father blame Erebus I expected him to try and deny it or at lest cower under my father's glare. What I didn't expect was for him to be grinning.

"yes you fool I gave them the spell to remove your brats immortality. Now with him dead and the remaining titans gone or to weak to oppose me ill easily take over Olympus and start the fifth age as ruler of the world HAHA." Erebus said before disappearing in a column of darkness.

"this is bad this very bad." Aether said. Soon pandemonium broke loose as all the primordials were all arguing at once. Soon chaos just looked at me and gave me a wink before he stood a yelled for quiet. All talking died down immediately.

"We will deal with this patience my children."Chaos said. When he said that I realized I was related to all the primordials.

"We must stop him before it is to late." Ourea exclaimed.

"we will deal with it in due time Chronos how long till he is at full strength?" Chaos asked.

"My lord he will be able to destroy Olympus in exactly five years on earth." Chronos said.

"um excuse me but what is the deference in time here then on earth?" I asked before I could stop myself. I mentally slap myself till I heard the one call Chronos explain.

"well one earth year for you is about six months for us." he said patiently and with a smile. I was about to thank him when suddenly everything went dark and I passed out.

Artemis p.o.v 

the day I had been dreading had finally come the day of Percy's funeral. For the past week I have been nonstop crying. I have rarely slept ate or really anything since the completion of his shrine. Now it becomes official we are going to lay him to rest now. Hephaestus had made an automatron that look so like Percy that it was nearly impossible to tell it was an automatron. The only reason it wasn't impossible was because I knew it wasn't him so I could see even the tiniest difference. Soon I had Blade and Luna ready to go. Being gods means they age faster being only five months they already started crawling and I expect them to start walking soon as well. As I looked at them I couldn't help but think 'Oh Percy they are growing up so fast and your not even here to see them grow up.' as I thought this tears started to fall down my face. So after I got myself back under control we started to head to Percy's shrine. By the time we got there it was about to begin no one but the Olympians knew Percy was dead so everyone was in a happy chattering mood. When I walked in everyone rose to bow but I waved them off and continued to the front where I sat with Luna on my right and Blade on my left. Soon after I sat down Zeus rose and went to stand in front of the tomb. When he faced the crowd all talking died instantly.

Zeus p.o.v

as I looked at the crowd the look on my face was enough for them to understand something serious has happened. As I look over at Artemis I see an empty shell of what she use to be and I find myself thinking 'Why you Percy why couldn't you have had some joy in your life after all you've been through'

"We are here today to honor the memory of a very special hero. This hero has done things few others have been able to do. His name was Percy Jackson the hero of Olympus." I said. Once I said this everyone who didn't know gasped and closely looked behind me at the 'body' and saw it was true. "This hero has done many things in his life. He was a demigod in the beginning and as a demigod faced tasks that we gods have had to face, and he beat every challenge that was in the way. He was known as Perseus Jackson son of the sea god for along time. Then one day he came before us saying how he wanted to die for the camp had abandoned him and he became an immortal. He then went through more challenges and once again came out on top. So in the end he was a hero, god, son, father, and husband. Rest in peace Perseus Jackson and thank you for everything you have done for us. If you would like to come up and say a fair well do so now then we shall send him off to his eternal slumber." I said and went to sit back down.

Grover p.o.v

with tears in my eyes I got up in front of everyone and in a shaken voice said "Percy Jackson was my best friend who always looked out for me when I was his protector. He was a demigod of noble spirit and had a golden heart to match. Everyone Percy met was changed by him. After my first failure I thought I was a good for nothing sayter, but thanks to Percy I'm now a lord of the wild and I was the one to find pan after all those years he was missing and it was all thanks to Percy. Rest in peace man you'll always be my best friend."

Artemis p.o.v

as I watched people getting up and talk about how Percy had affected them I knew I would have to get up so when the last person finished I got up and went to speak. As I stood I front of everyone I could see the mark Percy left on all of us. Many were crying softly into tissues or a significant other.

"Percy Jackson I don't even know where to begin so I start with when he fist gained my respect. I first met him when he was fourteen years old and I didn't think much of him at the time just another boy, but then I was captured by atlas and forced to hold the sky. Then when Percy came to rescue me and his friend Annabeth he took the sky from me so that I could fight atlas. A few years later he came before the gods asking to die but instead became my guardian. A few months later he became a god and during those months leading up to him becoming a god I started to fall in love with him but kept it a closely guarded secret then he finally got his revenge on the one who destroyed his previous life and became a wonderful god. Then he did the last thing I expected him to do he proposed to me. It was like a dream come true for me. Then a few months later he gave me the two most wonderful gifts in the world my children. I had a family of my own and I was beyond happy. So to be here today is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. So now all I can say is good bye my love I will always love you and only you." I said then had to hide a gasp as both Luna and Blade were walking hand in hand towards me. When they got to me I picked them up and they both put a hand on to Percy's 'body' and said as one "bye-bye daddy love you" at this I lost it and started to sob until a flash of gold startled me out of my crying standing before me where the three fates. Without saying anything they just raised their hands and in an incantation I couldn't understand shot a beam of white light at the place behind his tomb. When it clear standing there was a ghostly image of Percy. He blinked a couple times then looked at everyone that was there. When he finally looked at me he gave me a small smile. Then he turn to the room and announced. "A new enemy is coming the primordial Erebus is going to led an army against Olympus in five years time train for as of right now it will be a fight you cant win." then he turned to me and the kids.

"I'm so sorry my love I promise ill make this up to you remember I am always watching and I love you." as he said this he started to fade. Everyone was to shocked to do anything so we just watched him fade away after that I just broke down crying knowing I just lost him a second time.

Percy p.o.v

when I opened my eyes again I saw the concern face of my father looking at me. When he saw I was awake he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Percy well you were down on earth we decided that if you can get to a certain point in training with us you will be allowed a second chance at life but you only have six months our time to pass the test so I suggest you follow Nyx and get started my son." chaos said with a hint of mischief in his eyes. And with that my life became hell.

**A/n well this chapter was sad chapter OK since I ****update twice this week I'm taking next week off. I hope you liked it and please vote.**


	11. author's note again sorry my friends

**A/n hey people whats up I know I haven't updated in a while but I cant wait anymore so from now on I will ignore all grammar mistakes alright just ignore them. Also I am going to start a new story but I will not put this one on hold I will do them together alright. My next one is a perlia story alright. I will have another chapter for this story up either today or tomorrow alright my friends I am very sorry for the wait but it ends now I have a great Idea and I hope you will give it a try my friends thanks a lot. **


	12. training and rebirth and new allies

**A/n yea I'm late I know but I'm also beyond pissed people. If there is one thing I hate the most is when I'm accused of stealing. Yea if you haven't checked out the reviews for this story then let me tell you what I got someone accusing me of ripping this story off someone else and saying its pretty much a piece of shit. I swear I'm the kind of guy who hates people like that you don't like it tough shit people don't freaken read it no one is forcing you to read it people besides yourself actually do enjoy this story so get lost. If anyone agrees with me I thank you if you agree with the reviewer then get lost you don't need to read this story people this is all my ideas which I have in notebooks as proof all this is original if you see a story similar to this good for them they must have a good story but you don't go accusing someone of something you have no proof on OK pal so get lost and don't bother me with your complaints on how bad of a story this is to you so get lost and I know the grammar sucks dumb ass I've been saying that since the beginning unless you 'forgot' to read the author's note then you would know I have apologized for my bad grammar no one perfect so why not just get lost alright people I'm not one to piss off OK I'm normally a nice laid back person but pissing me off doesn't just affect me but everyone who actually likes my stories because when I'm mad I can't write which makes everyone else upset now for the people who actually like my story and have said so as a treat if your name is in this list this chapter is dedicated to you my friends **

**lowrex**

**GothicMathFrea **

**lovepercy21 **

**Valkariekain **

**xxPercyRoxxx **

**mattdell201234 **

**Thalico-Forever13 **

**zsouthwell **

**Bikerhead6969 **

**Anna Louisa **

**Drunken Assassin **

**there are more and im sorry I didn't put you up there this time but sometime later I will but now im calmed down and want to get this chapter out of the way for the people who care thanks again and savior of Olympus don't read it if you hate it .**

Chapter 9 training and rebirth and new allies.

As Percy reentered chaos' palace he saw the other primordials waiting for him when he knelt to his father Aether primordial of the upper air and light came forward saying " come Percy we don't have much time you will train with me Ananke Chronos and Nesoi first. Once you have completed our trainings you will train with Tartarus Gaea Uranus Ourea Nyx and Hemera after them you shall finish your training with Pontus and Thalassa at the end of your training we shall each give you are blessing making you as strong as or even surpassing chaos." when he finished Percy was in absolute shock at the training schedule and the possibility of surpassing even his father in power. Aether smiled at the look of shock and awe on the young boys face. "well lets get started shall we." and with that training or as Percy would soon call it absolute hell had begun.

:On earth camp half blood:

Artemis and the Olympians had just arrived to the grieving camp. The once happy carefree camp had now become a ruthless serious camp that would make even the Romans wary of them. Moments after the Olympians arrived a blood curling howl was heard and moments later a large wolf appeared out of the shadows followed by a good thousand roman soldiers. As the wolf faced the Olympians a bright light consumed the wolf making the others turn away. When they looked back a beautiful woman with canine teeth knelt before them. When the Olympians told her to rise you could see blood shot eyes and emptiness only a mother that had lost her child could have.**(a/n I decided that Lupa would treat Percy as if he was her own son alright just so you know why she is taking it so hard.)** The Olympians could understand how she felt for Percy was considered her son after he saved camp Jupiter and saved her from the giant Gration. The gods bowed their heads in respect for their fallen hero and family member. Soon after they went down into the camp so that they could begin their own training for the up coming war. Soon after they arrived all the campers, soldiers, sayters, nymphs, and gods were all in the amphitheater.

"demigods, sayters, spirits we come here with grave news. For those of you who don't know our fellow god Perseus Jackson was attacked by three titans and using an ancient spell removed his immortality and killed him. With his death Olympus morale was shattered and to add insult to injury Erebus the primordial of shadows is rising an army so that he can destroy Olympus. With out Percy we have little chance of survival but Hades if he thinks we are just going to lay down and allow him to take over with out a fight. We are here so that you all have a better chance of survival and that we will win this war. So for the next five years the gods of Olympus the hunters of Artemis and the Romans shall live in camp half-blood to learn and train so that we may face this new threat so that everything Percy did was not in vain and that we continue on so he will live on in our memories." Zeus said. With this new information the camps had a mixture of emotions at the news. The Romans looked like they wanted blood for their fallen friend and leader.(**a/n remember he is the god of hero's so he technically is the leader of both camps.)** the campers were in shock and absolute sadness could be seen in their eyes but a fire for vengeance was also there. The spirits looked sad but ready to prove themselves once again that they wont take crap from anyone. So with that the training had begun and the war was coming.

:6 months later Percy's time, 1 year later earth time:

Percy had been growing stronger each day. He quickly mastered the powers of Aether, Nyx, Pontus, Gaea, and Thalassa quickly. With in two months he had mastered the powers of Ananke, Hemera, Chronos, Nesoi and Tartarus. As of now he was finishing up his test with Uranus, Ourea, and Phanes.

"Ok Percy for your final test with us you need to create a mountain range then use your powers over the sky to send lightning down to destroy the mountains and finally use your procreation powers to create and army and supply them with weapons." Ourea said.

Percy nodded and set to work. He focused on his abilities from Ourea and created a mountain range as long as the rocky mountains and as high as mount Everest. After that he focused on the powers of the heavens above and sent lightning and meteorites down on to the mountains. After the storm stopped Percy used the rubble from the mountains and raised five thousand rock worriers and supplied them with swords strong enough to break imperial gold and celestial bronze. He had them fight each other until none were left. The three primordial just stood there in awe at the quickness and skill he had obtained in the short amount of time he lived with them.

"Well I say that you passed with more then just flying colors once again Perseus Jackson you have amazed us with your skill. Thank chaos you are on our side!" Phanes joked. After six months of never ending training (since he is chaos' son and a god/primordial he doesn't need to sleep) he had mastered unbelievable powers and abilities.

"Come Percy its time for your ceremony then you will be sent back to earth to gather what we talked to you about before as well as head to camp half-blood so that you may do the ceremony and summon us and awaken Gaea so she may try and find allies in her children that don't want Erebus to rule the world." Nyx called from the doorway. With that Percy went into the war room in chaos' palace.

"Welcome my son. Before we begin I have some grave news to tell you." chaos said with a tired look. Percy instantly knew something was wrong for he looked like a man in their early eighties instead of a twenty seven year old.

"Whats wrong father? You look like Poseidon did when Oceanus attacked his palace." Percy said.

"That is part of the news I must tell you." chaos said taking a deep breath before continuing. "Percy I will be unable to assist you or the gods in the war age has finally caught up to me and I don't have much longer before I fade whither I want to or not im am dieing." the news hit me like a ton of bricks. My father chaos the creator of the universe was fading.

"w-what do you mean your fading your domain is in place you can't fade with out you the universe will be thrown into destruction!" Percy yelled in despair. Looking around it was obvious the other primordials agreed with Percy.

"I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do its almost my time before you leave here I will be gone and I need to tell you something before I go. There is a second reason I chose you to be my son when you were dieing in your mother's womb I saw great power already in you I made you my son for I knew you were going to achieve great things and be a loyal loving person that would be the ideal person for what I am leaving you." chaos said.

"What are you leaving me dad?" Percy chocked out with tars falling down his face.

"Percy it was agreed that you would become a primordial but I lied you wont become just a primordial you will become my heir and when I fade you shall inherit my domain and powers and lead the universe into prosperity with the aid of your brothers and sisters you will led all the worlds that I have created and all the ones that you shall create into a golden age. My son you shall be the ruler of the universe. Along with that you shall also be made the primordial of loyalty and thanks to your brother Tartarus you shall also become the god of monsters along with all your other powers you have surpassed me in strength and domains and honestly I could not be prouder of you then I am now. Percy I love you I always have but I need you to be strong and let me go and led your siblings into a golden age for when I pass they will look to you for leadership. Also with my death this place will no longer survive. After one week this place will sink back into the void with me and become the home to all faded deities may they be gods, goddesses, nature spirits or even monsters this will become their new home and together we shall continue watching over the universe from the void. Son my time is almost over so allow me and your brother to make you who you were always meant to be my son allow me to grant my finally blessing on to you." chaos said. As he was talking he continued to age now he looked about ninety-five.

"Ok dad I promise I'll make you proud I'll rule as you would want me to and led this universe and all the planets in it into a golden age that will last for ever I swear upon the river Styx and chaos himself to grant your final wish." Percy said with tears falling down his face. As he said that chaos stood and started to chant in ancient Greek

"I χάος ο κυβερνήτης του σύμπαντος ΣΥΝΑΙΝΕΣΗ ο γιος μου και κληρονόμος Περσέα Τζάκσον θέση μου ως κυβερνήτης και να τον κάνει η αρχέγονη πίστη του. με την τελική αναπνοή μου να σας χορηγήσει τις δυνάμεις μου και να αποδεχθεί τη μοίρα μου και να χαιρετίσω την ξεθωριάζει, γι 'αυτό μπορούν να συμμετάσχουν όσοι έχουν προ πολλού περάσει από αυτό το βασίλειο τους και να ενταχθούν στο κενό. Ο γιος μου θ όνομα σας τον βασιλιά του σύμπαντος. Όλα χαλάζι Λόρδος Περσέας κυβερνήτης του σύμπαντος και ηγέτης της αρχέγονης." (A/n translation- I chaos the ruler of the universe hereby grant my son and heir Perseus Jackson my place as ruler and make him the primordial of loyalty. with my final breath i grant you my powers and accept my fate and welcome the fade so i may join those who have long since pass from this realm and join them in the void. My son i name you the king of the universe. All hail Lord Perseus ruler of the universe and leader of the primordial.) when he finished chanting a black aura filled with white spots surrounded Percy. Chaos now looked to be a hundred years old and he said

" Αντίο παιδιά μου ήρθε η ώρα για μένα να πάω. Κάνε με υπερηφάνεια και να ακούσετε τον αδελφό σου που είναι η καλύτερη επιλογή σας για έναν ηγέτη και θυμάμαι εγώ θα σας αγαπήσω πάντα δεν έχει σημασία τι." he took a deep breath and said "Αφήστε επιτέλους." (translation- Goodbye my children it is time for me to go. Make me proud and listen to your brother he is your best choice for a leader and remember i will always love you no matter what. Rest at last) with that said he faded into the void for his eternal sleep leaving Perseus in charge of the universe.

**A/n I thought about ending it here but since I took so long I'll keep writing until he has awaken Gaea and gained allies from the monsters.**

With that Tartarus came up to Percy and blasted him with an energy beam. Percy fell to the ground in pain but after a few minutes he felt the pain leave and more power flow through him.

"Hurry Percy we don't have much time you must summon us to earth so that we are not stuck here when this place crumbles into the void." Tartarus said.

"alright I'm going, I'm going." Percy said as he opened a portal to earth. When he stepped out he was in a room with both the titans and the giants in it. When he saw all the giants and titans he neared screamed but steeled his nerves and stepped forward. As he got closer he saw that they were all in chains and being tortured well Gaea was in a magical cage asleep. As Percy got closer he saw that it was the two hundred-handed ones torturing the titans and giants. Percy raised his hand and being the god of monsters made the two hundred handed ones stop the torture. The children of Gaea looked to see who saved them but what they saw made them beyond pissed.

"Jackson how dare you come here after what you did to us or are you just that stupid?" Kronos sneered. Percy just ignored him and walked straight to Gaea's cage and in an ancient language as old as chaos destroyed the cage and woke Gaea. The titans and giants were in absolute shock. Well Gaea just looked around her before seeing Percy she got a huge smile and hugged him and kissed his cheek in thanks.

"Yes its nice to see you too sister." Percy said. When Percy said this the titans immediately bowed to him well the giants backed up in fear at what this could mean to them. Percy looked at them causing them all to gasp at his eyes for now they were like chaos' eyes black vortexes swirling with unbeatable power.

"Listen all of you I'm not here to harm you right now I'm actually here to offer you a chance to redeem yourselves." Percy said.

"What do you mean 'to redeem ourselves'?" Porphyrion asked.

"I mean that I am offering you a chance to get out of this hellhole but if you like it here ill just take Gaea and leave she has decided to side with me in the up coming war." Percy said. When Gaea heard this she looked at him to see if he was really going to leave her children there until she saw the amused smile on his face letting her know he was just trying to mess with their minds causing her to silently laugh. The titans and giants meet together asking if it was worth it to side with the gods and what not.

"Prometheus do you think we should side with the gods? Are they going to come out on top?" Hyperion asked.

"i can't tell of the outcome it is hidden from my sight but I will be siding with the gods no matter what for Perseus has proven me wrong before and honestly a chance to leave here I think we would be wise to take it I mean Gaea herself is siding with the gods so she must feel they have a chance right." Prometheus said. Some other titans seemed to agree with him well others felt like they would still be banished back here once the war was over.

"What promises can you make we will be able to live in piece after this war is over" Rhea asked

"I'm terribly sorry niece I must of forgotten to say what has happened since you were placed in here. So let me explain who I really am. My name is Perseus Jackson son and heir to chaos primordial of loyalty god of hero's, shadows, the hunt, the tides, chaos, quests, weapons, destruction, swordsmanship, and monsters. As well as the ruler of the universe and the primordial council." when I said this everyone's jaw hit the floor besides Gaea. The hundred handed ones immediately pledged themselves to my service for the rest of their lives. All the titans but Kronos, atlas, Oceanus, Mnemosyne joined Percy as well. Every giant also joined but Porphyrion.

"those of you besides Alcyoneus shall leave with me Alcyoneus you will wait in Tartarus until we summon you so that your new birth place can be new york making you a last line of defense since you will be unable to be killed inside new york. The rest of you will be returned to your punishments I am sorry but this offer was a one time thing and I don't plan on coming back." Percy said as he created a portal for Alcyoneus to Tartarus and a separate one for the rest the were heading to camp half blood he was heading home. As they stepped out of the portal Percy realized two things first the camp he loved was now a military camp and second both camp Jupiter and the gods were here.

"Well this will make it a whole lot easier everyone is here. Stick close to me they wont be happy to see you until I tell them why you are here and do not kill anyone or I won't just destroy you I will send you straight to the void and let my father deal with you." Percy said looking all of them in the eyes as he said it.

"What do you mean chaos is in the void?" Leon asked.

"I'll tell you all later with the gods for now I think they know we are here." Percy said as the conch horn could be heard signaling an attack. As the party of the primordial hundred handed ones giants and titans walked into camp the gods looked at the group in absolute fear knowing they stood no chance.

"Halt ow dare you come here and threaten our children." Zeus yelled. Percy just started to laugh causing all the gods to aim at him.

"oh believe me you don't want to do that it would make you lose valuable allies in the up coming war Zeus and that's no way to treat family. Now I'd say hello to your mother and grandmother before they get their feelings hurt Zeus." Percy mocked causing Gaea and rhea to glare at him making him laugh harder. By the end of his sentence the gods were beyond terrified seeing Gaea awake and with the group.

"How did you awaken Gaea she was suppose to be asleep under a spell only Hecate knew the counter spell for."Athena demanded.

"Wow I thought you would have figured it out already. You still don't know who I am maybe this will help." Percy said as he made his face visible causing all the gods and demigods to gasp and Artemis to tackle him with a scream of joy.

"How are you alive/ why are you with them?" Artemis asked joy clearly viable on her face.

"I will tell you just know this my father has faded leaving me the new ruler of the universe also that the giants and titans that are here are wanting to redeem themselves and aid the gods in the fight against Erebus and if you have a problem with me waking my sister then you can deal with me along with the other primordial who shall join us tomorrow as for right now hazel I need your help." Percy said hazel came running up to him giving him a big hug but a questioning look.

"The reason I need your help is because there is one giant left who needs to be reborn in this state so he can be the last defense for Olympus and im sure you know who it is am I right?" Percy asked causing a lot of the campers but the seven and the **gods** to look confused

"You mean Alcyoneus wants to help the gods?" hazel asked incredulously

"yes so we need him here now." Percy said as they went off to get what they need to make him reborn.

**A/n hey my friends whats up before I continue I want to thank ****t0mbr1d the author of ** **Percy Jackson The God of Monsters for the idea on Percy having control over monsters also update that story again you left me hanging and I love the story I would seriously recommend it to you its awesome. OK im sorry for the delay but I also just got of grounding I was doing horrible in school and I really need to focus and stuff but hey I didn't stop writing it was just in a note book so sorry again and thanks to those of you who actually like this story my perlia wont be published until I finish this story because it will take to much of my little time I actually have. One final thing this Thursday is my 17****th**** birthday so I will have a chapter on that day I just don't know how long it will be or I may fix the other chapters I started using the school computers because they allow me to see what is wrong with my grammar so I have been revising them and will be fixing the chapters at school. This is my second longest chapter. OK that's all for now see yea. **


	13. and its another author's note

**A/n OMG i am very sorry but this is just an author's note you wont belive what happened my computer got a virus and now i cant accsess my files for thisb story thank god its on my flashdrive but the computer im using now dosnt have anything for me to wite with this is directly into the site but i am not abandoning this story i will have the next chapter up in a couple weeks im sorry for the really long wait but blame the virus alright see yea in a couple weeks**


	14. chapter 10

**A/n I am ecstatic right now oh my gods last month broke the record for the most views by over three thousand. I am hoping to do that again this month alright. Also thank you all who reviewed these three people made my day when I read their reviews **

**Silver Moon Huntress**

**Percy Water blue**

**aesir21**

**You three this chapter s dedicated to you also I have been told last chapter was a huge twist and completely unexpected. Well I am not done with that yet I have another huge twist for this chapter so let's get going already people. Sorry it sucks I kind of rushed it.**

: Chapter 10 more power, family time, the beginning of Armageddon:

**Percy's p.o.v**

Here we are walking through the forest me, hazel, Gaea, and the giants that joined us.

"So... how are you alive again Percy? Hazel asked me.

"I rather tell you the story when we hold the meeting and to quickly answer your next question I got the giants and titans to join us because Gaea is my sister since I'm chaos' son or at least I was." I said with a couple tears falling down my face. Gaea looked like she was still heartbroken at the loss of our father.

"Percy what do you mean you aren't chaos' son anymore did something happen?" hazel asked with concern in her eyes.

"Oh look, were here. OK hazel I need you to summon all the gold me and Gaea create under the earth well the giants collect it and pile it into the pit then me and Gaea shall summon him from Tartarus."I said to her. Hazel nodded. Then I and Gaea started to create a ton of precious metals underneath the earth more than there ever was before. As it appeared hazel summoned it and the giants picked it up and put it in the pit that Gaea had created. Unknown to us the whole camp was watching with the titans in the shadows of the trees.

**Zeus' p.o.v**

As Percy and the giants with Gaea walked off into the forest I had a bad feeling that this was just a plot to over throw the gods so I ordered **everyone** to follow them silently so that we can make sure that they truly mean what they said. So as we follow them we couldn't hear what they were saying until they were telling the daughter of Pluto what to do. Soon she was summoning piles of precious metals six feet high well Gaea and Perseus just sat back and watched. Soon the pit was full and Perseus turned and looked straight at us and said.

"Zeus I knew you were paranoid but this is ridiculous do really think I would go against my wife and family? You know my fatal flaw is loyalty. I will swear on the Styx if that will make you feel better." Perseus said to me making me go red in anger and embarrassment at what he said but before I could continue he turned around and walked to the pit with Gaea and I knew no matter what I said this was going to happen and I wouldn't be able to stop it.

**Per****cy's p.o.v**

Without waiting for an answer me and Gaea went to the edge of the pit and in ancient Greek (Instead of using Google translator I looked up a translator for English to ancient Greek I don't know if it is but I think it is so I will use it alright) **Ο μπέιν Alcyoneus από τον Πλούτωνα του γιου του Gaea πρεσβύτερο των γιγάντων. Με αυτά τα πολύτιμα μέταλλα θα καλέσουμε εσάς από Tartarus. Προκαλεί και πάλι στη νέα σας πατρίδα και να γίνει αθάνατο** (translation- Alcyoneus bane of Pluto son of Gaea eldest of the giants. with these precious metals we summon you from Tartarus. Rise again in your new home land and become immortal) soon the ground started to rumble as Alcyoneus rose from the ground. Now the oldest giant and one that is invincible in his new home land was born and ready to help save this planet from endless darkness. "Now we have one more summoning to do today before we begin training this camp so they don't get completely slaughtered by Erebus. Soon I had used his powers over fire to clear a giant omega symbol into the ground and soon started chanting. _**I γιος του Περσέα χάος καλέσει το συμβούλιο της αρχέγονης για την καταπολέμηση δίπλα τους θεούς του Ολύμπου στον πόλεμο ενάντια στο Έρεβος. i καλέσει Τάρταρα Πόντου Αιθήρ Nyx Hemera Ουρανό**__**ς και το υπόλοιπο του συμβουλίου για την καταπολέμηση μαζί μας στη μάχη και αγώνα σε αυτόν τον πόλεμο**___(translation-I son of chaos Perseus summon the council of the primordial to fight beside the gods of Olympus in the war against Erebus. I summon Tartarus Pontus Aether Nyx Hemera Uranus and the rest of the council to fight join us in battle and fight in this war) when I finished chanting the ground shook with twelve (give or take) comets heading straight towards the earth. "Wow and I thought Zeus was one for dramatic entrances." I said. Once the comets hit the ground a blast of power and light temporarily blinded everyone in camp. Once the light died down the primordial council was visible in full battle regular with a company of soldiers behind them with weapons and armor made out of the primordial they serve. For example the soldiers under the command of Tartarus had armor of bones and blades of bones as well. "Welcome my friends and family today we begin the training of the heroes so that they have a chance to live and the reign of the gods lives on!" I yelled.

So the gods and giants and titans moved to bow to the primordial deities but were stopped. "Do not bow to us we are not like the gods are with bowing." Nyx said. Soon everyone went their way to prepare for the incoming war. "Artemis where is blade?" I asked Artemis. "Um I thought he was with you." She said with wide eyes. "Blade!" I started running towards the boarder because I saw him walking out of camp chasing something. Once I caught him I saw what he was chasing. It was a spirit and it was heading towards a forest towards the north I sent blade back not liking the feeling I was getting. As I chased after it the feeling got worse and worse. As I caught up I realized that I was led into a trap. "Well, well, well I expected a baby and I got the father oh well I'll make do." A voice I didn't expect to hear for another five years.

"Erebus how are you already here you shouldn't be here for five more years." I asked/demanded. "Oh come on now you must know how I got here I was summoned by you. You should reword your chants more carefully for when you summoned the others you also summoned me I am still part of the council." He gloated. 'Dam I thought I should have known some ruler I'm turning out to be.' I thought angrily. "Well if you're ready I will kill you now and take the throne of chaos as the most powerful being in the world. Prepare to die now Perseus Jackson your time in this life is over say hello to father for me in the void." Erebus said. As he finished his army of shadows attacked and before I knew it I was surrounded "Stop as lord of shadows I command you to stop." I tried yelling. "Not going to work now hold still it will only hurt for a moment I'll make sure to treat your wife and kids just right." He said with a disgusting look on his face as he shot a bolt of black energy at me.

**A/n sorry for the delay I had a lot of problems but I got it done so here it is also I am hopefully posting a new story so check it out and let me know. Can someone do me a favor and write 'gods reading a guardian story fanfiction' or the gods reading the books with Percy having a pain curse'. Well if you will write these stories let me know and I'll dedicate a chapter to you and give you a virtual cookie. See yea. **


	15. goodbye

**Hey this story is not how I thought it would turn out so this is goodbye for this story but rest assure I am going to rewrite this story and make it better so look for it by the end of the weekend I'm sorry but it is not what I want so again I'm sorry but I will make it better less rushed more detail and I think I have another thing for Annabeth I am uneasy with her cheating so I have a new idea already so this story has died its lights are out so goodbye.**


End file.
